Metal Sonic's Rebellion
by Let The Tumbleweeds Blow
Summary: This story contains Sonamy, Taiream and Knuxouge, and takes place two years after Sonic X. An upgrade for Metal Sonic malfunctions and he turns against his creator, bringing Mecha Sonic into the mix! Must Eggman team up with Sonic and friends to stop the two tyrants from taking over the planet?
1. Bad Beginnings

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>Hey! What's up FanFiction? Yes, I am back (after another slight writer's block) with another story that I'm sure will interest you. I've thought of it for a while, but you don't need to know that. What you do need to know is the characters' ages.<p>

Sonic - 17

Tails - 10

Knuckles - 18

Amy - 14

Cream - 8

Shadow - Uhhh... Let's say 17 (okay, appearance wise)

Rouge - 20

Espio - 18

Charmy - 8

Vector - 22

Eggman - Uhhh... 56? Look, he was alive before his grandfather died. He must be at least over 50 by now.

Metal Sonic - How many years has it been since Sonic CD? Whatever the number, that'll be his age in this story. Then again, technically, robots can't age, so...

Never mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' POV<strong>

Let's get this out of the way right now. It was NOT a bright sunny day. In fact, it was a DARK, RAINY day. Pretty different from your average stories, right? Don't most stories always start with sunny days? Don't those openings just make you wanna - I'm getting off track. Anyway, Sonic and I (yeah, we lived together (no homo)) wolfed down our breakfast, which consisted of eggs, toast, cereal and orange juice as we were chatting about a range of stuff instead of taking our usual jogs around Emerald Town.

"So, how are things between you and Amy?" I asked, with my mouth full, in the middle of the conversation. I knew that they were dating because I was the one that gave Sonic the courage to ask her out. It's been two weeks since then.

"Pretty good," my friend muffled. "But she's been trying to get me to go shopping with her and the other girls. What guys do that?" He then proceeded to sip his juice. After he put the cup down, I turned to the window to see a figure with blood red eyes peeking out the window. I shivered.

"Uhhh...Sonic?" was all that came out of my mouth.

"What?" he asked. Just then, the silhouette disappeared.

"I just thought that I saw something at the window," I answered.

"What did you see?" Sonic questioned.

"It's too silly," I responded. "You wouldn't believe me."

"C'mon Tails. Just tell m-"

"All right Mr Nosy!" I interrupted. "I can tell you're never gonna let it go, so I'll tell you! Anyway, I thought I saw one of Eggman's robots spying on us through the window, but that would be completely insane."

"Not really," Sonic told me. "I thought I saw one of Eggman's robots yesterday while I was at the store."

"Did it have red eyes?" I asked.

"Yep," my friend answered. "Why?"

"The robot I saw had red eyes," I told him.

"Must be coincidence," he reassured.

After placing our plates and cups in the sink, we looked at the window to find that it was no longer raining. Great. Back to those typical story openings. Regardless, because the weather cleared up, we chose to jog around Emerald Town.

"100 laps as usual?" Sonic suggested.

"Of course," I answered as I slammed and locked the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

After our laps, we headed home. However, after Tails unlocked the door and pushed it open, we noticed a bunch of dolls infesting our house and they beared an uncanny resemblence to my yellow friend, except red lights spawned from the tops of their heads.

"Why are there clones of me roaming the house?" Tails asked.

"I dunno," I answered. "Just ignore them and they won't pester us." The kitsune nodded.

We didn't pay attention to them anymore and just sat on the couch to chat. However, they exploited that and messed with the furniture and snatched our food from the fridge. Eventually, we got pissed.

"When are these Tails Dolls gonna go away?" the fox finally whined.

"They're worse than flies!" I agreed. Then, one of the dolls attempted to snatch my chili dog. "Get off me, you freak!" I commanded, shaking my hand. "It's time to to take them down!"

"But Sonic, your Spin Dash might damage some of the furniture," Tails told me.

"Good point," I replied. "I'll go get Knuckles." As I walked to the door to open it, the red echidna stormed in, with a yellow TV in hand.

"Knux!" I greeted. "We were just about to go to your place.

"Not now Sonic!" he responded, with a yellow TV in hand. "Check this out!" He then noticed a Tails Doll levitating down the stairs. "You guys have an infestation too?" he asked. "Let me take care of it." He placed the TV on the ground and dashed in.

We stood outside to get a good view of the ass kicking. It was awesome. Knux really laid the smackdown on the Tails fakers! When he was done, nothing remained of them, but when we laid our eyes on the bin, we noticed that it was full.

"Anyway," Knux started. "Check this message I got from one of Eggman's robots!" He picked up the TV, took it inside and placed it on the floor. Suddenly, the screen flickered on and for dramatic effect, the red echidna closed the blinds (don't ask why we have blinds on the walls of the corridor).

"This feels vaguely familiar," I commented abruptly, remembering what happened back when we were on Earth and friends with Chris. It's been two years since we returned to Mobius.

"Shhh," Tails responded. The picture's coming on." What appeared was a close up of a mustache. We jumped. As the camera zoomed out, we found that the person with the mustache was Dr Eggman! We couldn't believe it was him.

"Sonic Heroes..." he started.

He suddenly got on his knees.

"Please help me!"

We were dumbfounded. Why would he need our help?

"Why do you need our help?" I questioned. "You're always attacking us. Is this some kind of trick?"

* * *

><p><strong>Eggman's POV<strong>

**(wow, never done that before)**

As expected. I've been attacking Sonic since 1991, so why would I need their help?

"I've scheduled my next attack to take place next week," I told them. "I've been upgrading Metal Sonic so he would finally be able to beat you!" I pointed to my arch nemesis as I finished that statement. "Metal Sonic finished his power up, but it seems that he's been corrupted with power and is going against even me! Also, he's planning to take over the wor - Ow! What are you doing? Ahhh!"

Just great. I've been wedgied by my own creation and he hung me on my jacket holder.

"Anyway," I growled. "Metal Sonic's been corrupted with power and is planning to take over the world. Our mission, should you choose to accept it Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, is to defeat Metal Sonic and save Mobius. I'll meet you at Tails' lab as soon as I get outta here, seeing that Metal Sonic may run me out of mine." Taking out a switch, I added, "This message will self destruct in...

Five...

Four...

You know what? I'll just blow up the TV I sent Knuckles now. I have no time for this."

That explosion must have been really lame because I couldn't hear it from here as soon as I pressed the button.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

A couple of hours had passed since that revelation and we were hungry. Of course, it was obvious what we did then.

"Can we trust Eggman?" Tails asked as we ate our fries in the house. "Something smells like egg here."

"It could've been me," Knux replied.

"We have no time to talk about farts," I said. "To answer your question Tails, it didn't sound like he had a plan up his sleeve. We'll need to gather the others after lunch, wait for Eggman and discuss our plan."

So after we finished our lunch, we made our way to Amy, Cream and Rouge's apartment in Central City. It was a tall, pink structure with three floors, one for each of the girls. After marvelling at its beauty, I knocked on the saffron door and out came Vanilla, Cream's mom, cradling Cheese, Cream's chao.

"Oh, hello boys," she greeted in a calm tone. "What can I do for you?"

"Cream needs to come with us for a while," the yellow fox answered. "It's quite important."

"We'll be upstairs picking up the other girls," I told the pair as Knux and I walked across the corridor to reach the stairs. Tails and Vanilla nodded their heads to this statement.

However, as we made our way up the stairs, we came across the most unexpected obstacle. A sapphire blue robot with scarlet eyes stood in our way and we knew exactly who it was.

"Metal?" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I have powered up because of the upgrade Dr Eggman gave me," the robot responded. "I no longer need that (what you Mobians call) fatass. I will take over this world myself and will rid myself of all obstacles." His blood red eyes began to flash and he prepared to charge a laser from his chest as green energy gathered.

"Why tell us this?" the red echidna asked. "The bald guy already told us this."

"Save it echidna," Metal said. "Prepare yourselves." He was ready to blast us with a beam, but...

"Wait!" I interrupted.

"What now?" the cyborg questioned, powering down.

"Why kill just us two now?" I asked. "It seems unfair that only Knux and I share the glory of kicking your ass."

"Fine," Metal replied. " I'll spare you fools temporarily. With the powers of a Chaos Emerald I absorbed on my way here, I'll teleport my base (once Eggman's lab) somewhere you'll never find it. If you wish to save Mobius, you must find and defeat me." He laughed in a typical evil manner, dropped the drained jewel and flew away to warp away. Just then, Amy and Rouge appeared to see what was going on as I picked up the now gray Chaos Emerald.

"What happened?" the bat asked.

"There's no time to chat," Knux told her. "We need to get to Tails' lab immediately."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"No time to explain," I said, grabbing Amy's hand and dragging her down the stairs. "We have to go."

* * *

><p>Well, that's the first chapter. From here on out, don't be surprised if one day, I upload one chapter, but another day, I upload three or four. Sorry if this seems a little rushed. I wanted to put up something to hold you guys over.<p>

Anyway, have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever (this is my new catchphrase now).


	2. What Sweet and Salty Nut Bars Can Do

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the desert (yeah, you guys know who's entering the scene)...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Espio's POV<strong>

"Damn, where are we?" Vector said, looking at an ancient map. "This doesn't look like the forest."

"Maybe if you looked at the map right side up," I told him. "We wouldn't be in this mess." _What a fool..._ was what was on my mind.

"Yeah Vector!" Charmy commented. "You're going blind!" The bee then leaned towards my ear. "This guy's getting too old for this job," he whispered.

"Hey!" the alligator shouted. "I heard that!"

"Well it isn't an insult if it's a fact," Charmy retorted. I knew what was gonna happen.

"Oh hell no!" Vector yelled like a teenage girl. He leapt after Charmy, but the insect was too quick. He managed to dodge Vector's body slam and made him look like a retard. As one would expect, the crocodile sprinted after Charmy. The chase would eventually lead them to an area in the wasteland where I couldn't see them.

Of course, being the most intelligent member of Team Chaotix, it was natural that I would regret going on the treasure hunt with my teammates. We took on the adventure because we had nothing else to do. Business was slow. Really slow (if you call one request a month quick, you have a problem). Charmy dashed into Vector's office last night with a brown chart. He told us it was a treasure map and we got excited. Vector insisted that we went the next day. I thought it was a bad idea.

The reptile always told me, "Knuckles always told me that Tails told him that Sonic told him that if something goes too slow, take a break from it and do something else." As the leader, he had the authority and dragged us to the 'forest' at the crack of dawn. Unfortunately, he was being an idiot and looked at the map upside down. We went east of Central City instead of west and that's how we ended up in the barren landscape.

* * *

><p>Pretty brief, but I'll build up on the sub-plot.<p>

Now for the real story.

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' POV<strong>

After Cream made her way down the stairs in her usual attire, we said goodbye to Vanilla and made our way to my lab. Because we were alone for a while, we decided to chat about personal stuff. The young bunny's been comforting me ever since Cosmo died, so it was natural that we would become closer to each other. We felt that we could tell secrets that we wouldn't trust even Sonic or Amy with to each other.

But I'm not gonna be cheesy and list the things that were said. Let's just skip to the part when we make it to the lab.

*insert Batman transition music here*

The two of us noticed Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge already in the building as we entered. After the typical greetings, I immediately departed.

"Going to get Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Yep," I answered.

I twisted my namesakes outside and took off for Shadow's house near Central Highway. On thw way, I saw Eggman on his Eggmobile.

He was on the way to the lab, so I told him, "I'm just gonna get Shadow."

"Good. His Chaos powers will come in handy," the scientist responded. "Don't take too long."

It didn't take long to reach the house, but I was about to ring the bell, I heard a familiar voice shout, "Chaos Blast!" I turned around to see a blood red explosion. The aftermath was the black hedgehog with a familiar blue cyborg.

_What's Metal Sonic doing here? _I thought as I crept up behind a tree to see what was going on.

"Impressive," the cobalt robot said. "You've managed to pull off a Chaos Blast with a fake emerald. They're significantly weaker than the real ones. Your power could be useful in my army."

"Never!" Shadow shouted. He placed his hand on his chest. "I made a promise to Maria that I would protect the world, not take over it or assist someone ruling it with an iron fist! Pun intended!"

"Well, I have just the thing that'll convince you," the clone claimed. A hum was heard and Metal Sonic's chest opened up to reveal a stash of Sweet and Salty Nut Bars. "My data contains everything, even my enemies' favorite foods. I know you can't resist Sweet and Salty Nut Bars, so I'll give you these under one condition."

"What?" Shadow asked, reaching for the packets.

"Join me and together we shall rule Mobius."

I awaited Shadow's response to Metal Sonic's proposition. It took a while because the raven colored hedgehog was constantly reaching out for the S&S Nut Bars and pulling his hands back. Eventually, he made his decision...

I couldn't believe Shadow would do it...

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

"Well, well, well. The man of the hour," I declared as Eggman entered the lab.

"Eggman?" the girls yelled.

"It's a long story," the scientist told them. "Well, not really long. Basically, Metal Sonic became corrupted due to a malfunction in an upgrade and he's gonna take over Mobius. Now, like a cheesy bad guy-good guy team up movie, we have to work together to stop that traitor. Where's Tails? I got word that he would bring Shadow here."

"He's probably having a light conversation with him," Knux commented sarcastically.

Silence.

"No, seriously," the echidna added. "Where is he?"

"I'm sure something just came up in front of him," Cream responded. "Please don't get angry at him."

"Enough!" the doctor interrupted. "We will begin to discuss our plan for the assault, whether Tails and Shadow are here or not."

"Before that," I started, jumping onto a maroon, leather couch. "I have something Everyone crowded around me. "Knuckles and I..."

Everyone lent me their ears.

"... saw Metal!"

"What?" everyone except the echidna screamed. "Did you really? That's impossible! How could you see Metal Sonic? Quit copying me!"

I have to admit, I kinda choked holding in a laugh.

"Yep, we did," I told them. "Here's how it went. Knux and I saw the robot when we were on the stairs of the apartment." I held up a gray jewel. "He told us that he drained a Chaos Emerald's energy to gain the power to warp him and Eggman's base (now Metal's base) somewhere we would never find him. We need to find him in order to defeat him.

"Well, they kinda figured that out dumbass," Knux said.

This pretty much led to a extremely long argument that Eggman couldn't bother to stop.

**30 mins later...**

"This has gone on too long!" Eggman finally screamed. "We need to think of a plan NOW!" He stepped in between Amy's Piko Piko Hammer and Knux's fists and yelled in pain. He brushed it off immediately and sat down.

"Anyway, what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well-"

* * *

><p><strong>The POV of some stupid company that interrupts FanFiction stories<br>**

Metal Sonic's Rebellion will be back after these messages.

*insert a crap load of advertisements*

Apologies for any inconvenience this intermission has caused. You may now continue your *cough*crappy*cough* story.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's POV<strong>

As my decision was being made, I laid eyes on two very familiar tailpieces. After I figured out who it was, I smirked at him. I caught his eye, but he looked appalled. After all he did to save me back when we were fighting the Metarex, how could I join Metal Sonic right in front of his eyes?

What I did next probably surprised even me.

I reached out for a S&S Nut Bar.

How could I resist? The joy of swallowing the food took over my mind. As soon as I came to my senses, I remembered my promise to Maria and what Fox-Boy did for me.

_Damn... How will I adapt to this situation? _I thought for a second. Then, it hit me.

I grabbed my fake emerald with my free hand and yelled, "Chaos Control!" before warping away to the roof of my house. He couldn't find me, but I heard him ranting to himself as loud as a robot could.

"What the hell?" the machine yelled. "My data didn't tell me that Shadow was a trickster! Damn it!"

Surprisingly, he got so angry that he blew up. What was with that? What was even more screwed up was that his body parts came back together! I'll have to ask Fox-Boy later. Speaking of him, after I devoured my bar (which took a while because I may be the Ultimate Life Form, but I know what foods to savor and what foods to immediately spit out), I decided to warp to his lab just to see whether anyone was there. Whether I believed it or not, everyone except the Chaotix was there. Even Tails was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles' POV<strong>

"And that's how we'll defeat Metal Sonic!" Eggman exclaimed proudly.

"You didn't say anything during those commercials, did you?" I asked, irritated.

"Nope," the scientist answered. "But I've got something now. We should-" Just then, Tails dashed in. He looked like something was going on.

"Guys, you won't believe what happened," he told us. Shadow-"

"Ditched us and joined Metal Sonic because he was bribed with Sweet and Salty Nut Bars?" I finished.

"Nope," he answered, shaking his head. Suddenly, the black hedgehog appeared after a green flash.

He walked up to the kitsune and told him, "That's one way to trick those you hate."

"It was hilarious listening to Metal Sonic rant to himself," Tails laughed. Everyone was dumbfounded. What the **F**iretr**UCK** was going on?

"Woah! Tell me what happened," I demanded.

Shadow gave us all the details and we weren't surprised. He is a loyal guy to his promises. Regardless, everyone told Shadow and Tails what Sonic and I saw and the fox, being prepared as usual came up with a plan.

"What was the point of scanning my whole base?" was Eggman's response to his idea.

"You never know," Tails stated. "You may come up with a plan to warp the base somewhere in the future, so I made a tracker for it. For this adventure, the 'Eggman's Base Tracker... inator...' will come in handy because Metal Sonic warped took over and warped the base." I lost him after 'base.' He was going on and on for quite a while (not as long as he normally rambles on about his inventions).

Sonic, being his idiotic carefree self, decided that everyone should mess around or take care of stuff we need to before we leave the next day.

"Nothing should be in anyone's heads when we confront Metal," he told me before I left for home at night time.

As I was gliding my way home, I saw Rouge jogging below me. By the look on her face, I knew something was up with her, so I decided to comfort her (only because I didn't wanna hurt her even more).

* * *

><p>Fun fact: I already have a sequel in mind, so if you enjoy this story, be on the lookout for that!<p>

On that note, have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever.


	3. Filler: Knuckles and Rouge's POVs

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>Before we begin, as of the time I'm writing this chapter, rachefoz of Fanfiction has added this story to hisher favorites. I would like to thank him/her because I think this story will prove to be some of my finest work on this site.

Conglaturation rachefoz (yes, I meant to misspell 'congratulations' (it's from Ghostbusters on NES)). You've been referenced in one of my chapters. What do you want your reward to be?

Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>The first part of a romantic filler in this story. Find what happens the night before the epic quest begins.<p>

What? The word 'epic' is overused?

Then we'll call it the 'Awesome Quest.' Better?

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge's POV<strong>

The moon was up and the sky was as raven black as my tights. In my opinion, it was the perfect night for romance. Now, it should be mentioned that I'm madly in love with Knuckles, but don't show it in front of our friends. I planned everything perfectly in order to spend the night with him.

"Why did you bring your sleeping bag when you're not staying here for the night?" Cream asked me as I stepped out of the lab.

"It's all part of my plan," I told her.

"What plan?" She's definitely uhhh... curious... for her age.

"Nothing you'd be interested in," I answered. Now what baffled me was why she wasn't heading home.

_Something smells fishy, _I thought to myself. _Maybe it's just Sonic's breath, but never mind..._

Anyway, I jumped and hid behind a bush, awaiting the moment that Knuckles would leap into the air and stretch his arms and legs like Superman and glide back to his home in the mountains. According to my plan (that I wrote on my notepad), I would purposely jog right below him so he would notice me and well... You'll see.

Anyway, Knuckles laid eyes on me and descended to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after landing next to me.

"I just thought I'd spend the night with you," I told him before winking. Seeing him blush was cute.

"Uhh... th-that would b-be nice," the echidna stuttered. "B-but where's your stuff?"

"Oh dear," I said innocently. I memorized my lines perfectly. "I just remembered that I left my stuff at Tails' lab. I guess I'll turn back and walk to get my stuff... alone... in the middle of the night." I turned away and took a step when Knuckles told me to stop.

"It's pretty dangerous to go out by yourself," he added. "I'll go with you."

I merely smiled at the thought of everthing going my way, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't last. I didn't let get to me though, and made some light conversation with Knuckles on the way to the lab.

"There's something I need to ask you," Knuckles told me as we made it to the door.

"What is it?" I asked, anticipating the six magic words.

"Do you have my house keys?"

Just as expected.

I played my part well and responded with, "Why? I thought you had them."

"I did," he replied, checking his jacket pockets. "But they're not in my pockets anymore."

""Maybe you left them at the lab," I told him, knowing that he was gullible. That was the point of the whole plan.

"Might as well check," he replied. "Your stuff's in there after all." Just then, I could feel my phone vibrate in my jacket. I knew that I had a call.

"Go on ahead," I said. "I need to take this." I then crouched behind a bush to take the call.

Looking at the number that was displayed, I knew who it was, Amy. She's been my assistant with my plans since we became friends. We weren't too fond of each other at first, but over time, we warmed up to each other.

"How's everything so far?" Amy asked.

"Good," I answered. "Tails just let Knuckles in to get my stuff. You have the keys, right?"

"Yep. Remember. Shut off the power and Knuckles will get scared. That'll be your chance to-"

"I got it, I got it," I told her. "But did Tails approve of the plan when you told him?"

"Of course," was the response I got. "He's staying over at a special someone's place tonight."

"Is that why Tails is in his PJs?"

"Uhh... Most likely."

A conversation totally irrelevant to the plan broke out and went on for a while. Eventually, Knuckles came out of the door, but the chat wasn't over.

"Are you sure that my keys are in there?" he asked, peeping his head over the bush I was behind. "I couldn't find them."

"Did you search thoroughly?" I replied. He sighed; clearly, he rushed his search, so he went back inside. Then, I rested the phone next to my ear again. "Gotta go," I whispered. "Need to set the plan in motion."

I searched for the power switch after I climbed over the fence. I found myself in a beautiful garden with a variety of flowers and fruit growing.

_No wonder he wanted no one in his garden, _I thought, but I immediately shook my head. _Rouge, you're not here to stare a the flowers and steal the fruit, even though you're a jewel thief._

Luckily, Knuckles didn't see me as he was busy 'searching for the keys,' but as I was about to flip the switch, I spotted Tails apparently looking for something. If he didn't approve of my plan, I would've dived for another bush, but instead, I greeted him.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him.

"A flower to pick," was his answer. I opened my mouth to respond to that, but being a genius, he knew what I was gonna say, so he added, "Not just any flower. One that would be perfect for the special someone on my mind." He turned to face the power switch and from there, he remembered what I was doing. "You know, it's not really a good idea to win Knuckles that way..." He tilted his head downward to see a white tulip. He ducked to the ground and plucked it. "But," he added again as he rasied himself up. "Whatever works best for you. I won't rant about morals and crap." He turned and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles' POV<strong>

I searched upstairs and downstairs, in front rooms and back rooms, in left rooms and right rooms, in the basement and attic, next door, previous door, the toilets, the baths, everywhere, but I couldn't find my keys. I knew something was up and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Rouge tricked me again! I know. I'm dumb. Why did I trust her? Rouge, of all Mobians. However, I can't help having such strange feelings for her.

_Was this all a set up to get me to like her? _I thought to myself as I sat on the leather couch. _Doesn't she know that I - No. Not that feeling. I can't be in love with Rouge. Of all Mobians, Rouge?_ I took a while to think about it, but eventually, I went down the crap path. _Maybe I am in love with her. That's it._ I shook my head. _I'm gonna tell her. _

(*cough*I didn't*cough*)

(*cough*yet*cough*)_  
><em>

I pushed myself off the couch to talk to the bat about these feelings, but suddenly, everything went black!

"What the hell?" I screamed a second after. "Grr... How did that happen? I might as well make my way outta here now." _'Cause I'm afraid of ghosts._

While I struggled to find the door, I couldn't help but think that I looked retarded. I couldn't help but think that a certain hedgehog couple was outside laughing at me. I couldn't help but think that I was gonna have show them why you don't laugh at me, Knuckles! Eventually, I found the door_. _There was no key for this building because there's a security system that detects any unfamiliar beings (thieves, new robots, Mary Sues and Gary Stus to take the attention away from us, blah blah blah). Anyway, I made my way out and saw Rouge talking with Amy and Sonic. What the hell were they doing there? I don't know.

What raised my curiosity (and rage) was the object that the pink hedgehog handed over to Rouge. At first, it looked like regular keys, but after a closer inspection, I noticed my mini Chaos Emerald keychain on it and realized that those were my keys!

"Rouge!" I yelled as I stormed to her. "What were you doing with my keys?"

"What?" she questioned. "Those aren't your keys. Those are uhhh... uhhh... a replica! That's it. A copy of your keys that I made for you."

I snatched my keys and took a look at them. At first, she was lying - I noticed that the same metal was used for those keys as my 'real ones' and the rubber emerald keychain was red, like my 'real keys.' However, as I flipped it over, I noticed the words 'Rouge is great' written in pink and 'XOXO' on the side. My face literally boiled, steam literally came out my ears and I literally roared like a lion after the trio couldn't help but chortle.

"If I was to have a replica of my keys," I screamed. "I wouldn't write something embarrassing on it! But for some reason, I know that you didn't write it Rouge. Look!" I pointed at the keychain. "It's not your handwriting. It looks like..."

Being the idiot he is, Sonic fled. I boiled even more.

"He's so cute when he's mad," the bat commented.

"Shut up!" I cried. "There's something I need to tell you Rouge, but for now, I have something to take care of." I cracked my namesakes and dashed after the blue hedgehog.

* * *

><p>Happy Independence Day America!<p>

And for those of you who don't celebrate the day the US declared independence from Great Britain...

Happy Monday!

*insert a crap load of fireworks*


	4. Filler: Tails and Cream's POVs

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>What were Tails and Cream doing while Knuckles was on his fake key hunt? Read below to find out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' POV<strong>

Ever since Cosmo died, Cream's been comforting me in my depression and we've been hanging out with each other more often. Ever since then, I've been feeling closer to her. Eventually, I found myself to be in love with the rabbit. I never really told her how I feel, but I plan on doing so eventually, but not before we begin our adventure. I'm still afraid.

Just some useless backstory that may clear things up for later!

Anyway, after the gang and I discussed our plan to attack Metal Sonic, I slowly and shakily walked up to Cream because I wanted to ask her something.

"What's wrong Tails?" the bunny asked. "Is something on your mind?" I couldn't lie to her. I'm in love.

"Actually, there is," I answered. "We've been hanging out with each other for about two years, but..."

"But what?"

I held an, "Uhhh..." to gather some time to select my words carefully. I didn't want it to sound awkward.

After about ten seconds, Cream asked again," But what?"

Finally, I replied, "Friends have sleepovers at each other's places, right?" I was satisfied with my response so far.

"Yep!" she answered with a smile. "I've had quite a lot of sleepovers with Amy. They were quite enjoyable."

"As I expected," I commented. "Anyway, I was wondering if I could..." I felt kinda nervous, so I delayed my sentence for a few seconds. "If I could... sleep at your floor of the apartment for the night?" _Great, I screwed up..._

To my surprise, Cream responded, "Of course. I was just about to ask you about it. Allow me to call my mother to discuss the matter." She reached into her jacket for her pink cell phone and called Vanilla to 'discuss the matter.' I have to admit, she could just simplify what she says into simple words, but she was raised like a princess, so what could anyone expect? Well, that's what I've always thought.

I realized that it would be soon to tell Cream that I love her that night, so I went up to Sonic and talked about it. The discussion between Cream and her mom took a while because they went off topic and talked about the Metal Sonic ordeal, so I was like 'why not?' and told Sonic the truth about my love life.

He took the facts more calmly than I thought and just told me to tell her how I feel when I think the time's right. I've always looked up to the blue hedgehog as a big brother, so I trusted his advice. Throughout the adventure that was to come, I frequently found myself thinking, _When should I tell her?_

Anyway, I put on my PJs and got ready to go to the girls' apartment after she told me that her mother approved of having me over. However, I got a phone call from Amy while packing my breakfast and after accidentally overhearing what she and Rouge were talking about, I wasn't surprised.

"Can you do me a favor?" Amy asked after our greetings.

"Sure," I answered.

"Rouge and I need to use your lab for her plan to get Knuckles to like her. She plans on scaring him by shutting down the power."

"How will that help?" I questioned, but one second later, I realized that it was wrong to interfere with love. I shook my head and told her, "Never mind. Anyway, I'm staying with someone for the night."

"Why?" the pink hedgehog asked. Then she added in a teasing voice, "Is Miles love with someone?"

"N-n-no," I stuttered, blushing a bright red at the same time. "I-I just want someone to talk to about how we're gonna deal with the fact that we have to team up with Eggman."

"I heard that!" the blimp yelled as he took off on his Eggmobile. I turned to him and he cleared his throat. "We'll meet here at the crack of noon. Don't be late."

"Don't you mean the crack of dawn?" I asked.

"Whatever!" he snapped. The motor of the vehicle grumbled, but Amy called my name.

"Oh, Eggman was just talking to me," I told her. "Where was I? Oh yeah. I'm definitely not in love with her. Nope." I shook my head. "You don't even know who I'm staying with."

"Well, you could have a friend so secret, you don't want anyone to know about her," the pink hedgehog agreed. "I've gotta go now. See ya!" A beep was heard. I wondered why Eggman didn't wonder why I was in my PJs, but I didn't let it get to me.

_Maybe I should give Cream a flower as a subtle sign of my love for her, _I thought as I saw Cream sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

"You go on ahead," I told her. "I have a little thing to take care of.

"Ok," she answered.

I smiled upon my previous thought and headed for the garden after Cream closed the door. There, I was greeted with the variety of flowers and fruit growing. Also, I saw Rouge. I knew why she was here, but she just asked me what I was looking for. I told her that I was looking for a flower, but as I saw a white tulip, I decided to pick it up, but not before making a comment on Rouge's plan to get Knuckles to like her. After that, I added that I wasn't gonna give Rouge a moralizing lecture.

Oh yeah! Knuckles was at the door and wanted to find his keys, which he was told were in the lab, so I let him search.

It was time for me to head with Cream to her floor of the apartment after she told me that her mother approved of having me over. On the way, I told her about how Gemerl suddenly went missing. Gemerl was a robot made from Emerl's data by Dr Eggman and after Sonic (in his Super Form) defeated it in space, I rebuilt it to be on our side. The gang and I became friends with it and Gemerl lived with me since then, but one day, he just disappeared.

"I'm really worried for him," the bunny said. "What if Gemerl-"

"No," I interrupted. "He couldn't be reprogrammed to be evil again. Eggman's on our side now. He wouldn't dare touch him, but Metal Sonic..."

"What about Metal Sonic?" Cream asked. Silence filled the air.

"Never mind," I told her ten seconds later. _What if Metal Sonic captured Gemerl? Hmm... That sounds pretty stupid, though it would make a great story. _I smiled on that last thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Cream's POV<strong>

After a short walk, we arrived at my floor. Tails was allowed to sleep in my room, so he and I unpacked our things there and I made my way to the bathroom to change into my night clothes. I came out, wearing a saffron night gown, while I saw the fox revealed his orange silk pajamas.

"Wow," I laughed. "It's ironic how our clothes are the same colors as each other's fur." Tails said nothing.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Is it about Gemerl? It's my fault." I shook my head. "I shouldn't have asked about him. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," the kitsune told me. "You were bound to ask eventually. Besides, I suppose he was like a brother to you." I nodded. "Well, Gemerl was a brother to all of us," Tails added. "

Another silence filled the air around us, but was interrupted by Mother coming in to set out the mattress. Usually, she keeps it in her room and takes to my room for whatever friend wants to sleep there.

"Speaking of family," Tails finally said. "How do you picture yourself with kids?"

Now, that was an interesting question because I never really thought about it until then. However, I'm in love with Tails, so it didn't take too long to imagine myself with the fox and our future children.

"I see," I started as I closed my eyes. "My future husband and I."

"What does he look like?" Tails interrupted.

"Uhh... Y-y-you'll f-find out," I stuttered.

"Well, the suspense is killing me," the kitsune informed. "I'm just saying."

"Anyway," I continued. I shut my eyes again. "I see my husband and I, sitting with our children, the bunnies. Their test results are being told to me and their dad.

Wait.

Oh, The younger child's started an argument."

"Is the dad that much of a dou-" He took a pause to remember that I didn't like it when I called those I love a 'douche.' "You know what, never mind. You don't need to tell me anymore."

Yet another silence filled the air. I thought that eventually, the whole world would become mute.

Tails finally broke the silence by saying," I don't think I'll get the chance to tell you this for a while, but..."

"But what?" I enquired.

"Cream, I-"

Just then, Mother entered the room.

"It's time for bed children," she told us.

"All right," we both agreed, hiding our disappointment. "Good night."

"Good night."

**At midnight...**

I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of the many possible things that Tails needed to tell me. Mother always told me that a warm glass of milk would always do the trick to help someone sleep, so I snuck out of my room and across the corridor. I was on my tip toes, so Mother couldn't hear me creep across her room.

However, as I arrived at the kitchen, I noticed a tall figure reaching for a drink from the open fridge. Judging from the ears, at first, I thought it was Mother, so I hid behind the door so she wouldn't spot me. Immediately after she drank her drink, the silhouette walked up to the entrance and I became slightly frightened.

However, she merely reached for the light switch, so we flipped it and turned around, but as soon as the colors came up, I saw someone that didn't look like Mother at all. The ears were only fake! The cobalt figure that masqueraded Mother's head was my pet chao Cheese!

What was with the dress then?

Cheese tripped over and revealed his stilts! I chuckled at the thought of the animal dressing up as my mother and left hm to drink his juice. I finally poured the glass of milk I wanted and sipped it. Then, I went back to bed.

* * *

><p>Where the hell did the spell-check function in this website go? Now I have to rely on Google Chrome (red lines under misspelled words)<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever.~


	5. Filler: Sonic and Amy's POVs

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>The finale to the pointless filler! That is all. Well, I don't think it's that pointless. It builds up the more romantic based parts of the story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

"Whatcha up to Amy?" I asked her as soon as everyone except Egghead (who was on his laptop), Tails and Cream left, but a second later, I saw that she was on the phone.

"I'm talking to Rouge," she whispered to me. "We're discussing our plan to get Knuckles to like her."

I smirked and said," No need to do that," knowing that the echidna did indeed have a crush on the bat. He was just ignorant to the fact.

"Why?" the pink hedgehog asked. I heard Rouge call Amy's name from the phone; to me, it was a sign that the bat was getting slightly impatient. "I'll talk to you later Sonic," Amy told me.

Usually, I'd just troll the conversation, but I had too much on my mind about Metal Sonic and came up with a few theories (yeah, imagine it. Sonic the Hedgeohg, thinking). After just walking up and down the stairs for about five minutes, my best friend came up to me, with something on his mind.

"Can I ask you something?" Tails inquired.

"If it's about Team Chaotix and how we might need them for the upcoming battles," I started. "I got a letter from Vector about it." I opened my backpack and took out a letter with a stamp of Vector and Vanilla's initials in a heart.

"Uhhh... That's not what I wanted to ask," the fox told me.

"Is it about the itching powder I stuffed in Eggman's underwear?" I murmured in Tails' ear after I returned the letter to the bag and looked around to check that no one was looking.

"What itching powder?" he whispered back. I can assume that then, he remembered when I pulled the scientist's pants out to pour the powder in because he followed that question with a, "Never mind. That's not wanted to ask you either."

"Is it-"

"No, it's not about testing one of my experiments either," the kitsune interrupted.

"Then what?" I asked, irritated.

A silence filled the air. Why does it always have to be around Tails?

"Don't worry," I reassured. "I won't tell anyone. You're my best friend. You can trust me, right?"

"Of course," the fox smiled. "It's just... I need to pick my words carefully. I've got them now."

"Fire away buddy," I told him.

Tails cleared his throat and asked, "How would you react if..." He took a pause to rethink his choice of words. "If I was in love?"

"I wouldn't find it a surprise," I answered, remembering that it was Tails that encouraged me to confess my feelings to Amy two years ago. "I can tell there is someone on your mind, but just follow your heart. Tell that special one how you feel when you think it's time, not when anyone else thinks it is."

"Follow your heart..." Tails repeated, with thought. "Yes. I remember saying this to you that day. I never thought that I would be in the situation, so I kinda forgot. Thanks Sonic."

He stretched his arms out and wrapped them around me. I did the same.

"No prob buddy." I let go of his body when I heard Amy call my name. "I need to go buddy. Where should everyone meet tommorow?"

"Here. At the lab," I was told. "See ya."

Amy and I left for her floor of the girls' apartment, but the walk took quite a while, so we made light conversation.

"We won't stay at my floor for long," the pink hedgehog told me. "Because of the plan."

"Why do you need me?" I asked.

"Here." My girlfriend showed me what looked like Knux's keys! It had the rubber Chaos Emerald keychain and everything, but after taking a closer look at it, I couldn't see the usual 'Knuckles the Echidna's Keys - steal them and there'll be trouble' written on the keychain. I just assumed that Rouge licked her finger and wiped it off, then give the keys to Amy to give to me to write something else on it. Sure enough, I was right, including the part about the warning being wiped off.

"As I've said before," I started. "I'm pretty sure this plan isn't necessary because I know something about Knux that'll make you and Rouge feel dopey when I tell you."

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" Amy asked. "Is this a way to intercept the plan?"

"Why would I lie to ya?" I countered. "Sure there were those times before we started a relationship, but that's the past."

We arrived at Amy's floor of the apartment so she could pack some extra stuff for when she sleeps over at my house. She was the one that came up with that for the nine millionth time, but I am her boyfriend, so I allow her to. Anyway, while she went in her bathroom to try some new pajamas, I took the keys and thought of something to write on them. After biting my pink 'permanent pen' for ten seconds, I came with 'Rouge is great - XOXO' and wrote it down. When Amy returned from the bathroom, she was shown the message and she couldn't help but die from laughter.

Literally. I thought she died because Amy's eyes were closed and I couldn't see her breathe. I decided to make sure by moving in to draw on Amy's face with my blue pen. However, I saw her eyes open and her hands got hold of my arms. She pulled me towards her and our lips met once again. After we broke apart (which took forever), we laughed.

"This reminds me of our first kiss," I told Amy.

"Yeah," she agreed. "But will we have the chance to kiss and laugh again?"

"Why are you worried?" I asked her. "It's only Metal Sonic. We've fought the likes of Perfect Chaos, the Biolizard and Dark Oak, but I'm sure Metal Sonic won't stand a chance! It's not like he's gonna transform or severly weaken us."

"I suppose," the pink hedgehog said. "But the upgrade... That should've powered up Metal Sonic just enough to kick our asses."

"He doesn't have any allies to fight alongside with," I reminded her. "We have the advantage in terms of numbers. 8 vs 1."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I didn't wanna start an argument with Sonic on the subject, but if I've learnt anything from the Legend of Zelda, being outnumbered doesn't make a difference. We just sat on the bed for a while because we couldn't find anything to do until it was time to meet Rouge with the keys.

"Well, I'm gonna take a crap," Sonic announced. I couldn't help but giggle after he left because it came out so randomly. After that immature moment, I decided to call Rouge to get info on how the mission was doing.

"How's everything so far?" I asked.

"Good," Rouge answered. "Tails just let Knuckles in to get my stuff. You have the keys, right?"

"Yep. Remember. Shut off the power and Knuckles will get scared. That'll be your chance to-"

"I got it, I got it," she told me. "But did Tails approve of the plan when you told him?"

"Of course," was the response I gave. "He's staying over at a special someone's place tonight."

"Is that why Tails is in his PJs?"

"Uhh... Most likely."

A conversation totally irrelevant to the plan broke out and went on for a while.

Eventually, I heard Knuckles call to Rouge, "Are you sure that my keys are in there?" interrupting the conversation. After a few more sentences, Sonic came back from taking his crap.

"Ahhh..." he sighed. "I feel 10 lbs lighter." Then, he turned to nothing in particular and added, "4.5359237 kilograms if you live somewhere that says kg instead of lbs."

"Who are you talking to?" I questioned.

"Uhhh... N-nothing," the blue hedgehog stuttered.

"Whatever," I commented. "It's time to go." We jumped out of the bed and packed our stuff.

"Why do you need me anyway?" the speed demon asked as we made our way out the door.

"Nothing appeals to Rouge more than look on Knuckles when he's chasing someone," I answered. "When the moment of truth comes, she'll be telling him this."

"I suppose that's the truth," Sonic replied. "Arms up in the air like he just don't care!" Sonic has such a good sense of humor to make me laugh plenty of times. That's something Metal Sonic will never be able to do (but do robots have senses of humor?)!

Anyway, we caught sight of Rouge near Tails' lab and joined her. We made some more light conversation. We talked about couples that'll never be.

"He's really uhhh... energetic for an eight year old," Sonic commented. "She won't be able to take his annoying antics.

"He doesn't even have a crush on her," I replied.

"Even if he did," my boyfriend told me. "Because of their personalities, the couple won't be a reality."

"Apparently, you don't know the phrase 'opposites attract,' do you Sonic?" Rouge remarked.

"True," he responded. "but it doesn't always apply." Surprisingly, he has his knowledge on romance (*cough*thanks to me*cough*). Regardless, he turned to the window at the lab to see Knuckles looking like a retard now that the power was shut off. He and I couldn't help but crack up. Rouge merely smiled at the thought of her plan working. Of course, I turned to the window also to see Knuckles enraged. I thought that it was because of the keys Sonic gave back to Rouge and sure enough, I was right.

The echidna pouted on us, but the bat told him that the keys were 'a replica.' He snatched them out of her hands and inspected them further. All was well at first, but he caught sight of the writing on the keychain.

"If I was to have a replica of my keys," Knuckles. screamed. "I wouldn't write something embarrassing on it! But for some reason, I know that you didn't write it Rouge. Look!" He pointed at the keychain. "It's not your handwriting. It looks like..."

Sonic purposely gave away the fact that it was him that wrote 'Rouge is great XOXO' on the keychain by fleeing.

"He's so cute when he's mad," the bat commented.

"Shut up!" Knuckles cried. "There's something I need to tell you Rouge, but for now, I have something to take care of." He cracked my namesakes and dashed after the blue hedgehog.

Obviously, he's a snail compared to Sonic, so Rouge and I just laughed at the fact.

* * *

><p>You guys happy now? The filler's over. The real adventure can finally begin at the next chapter, but wait. What happened to Team Chaotix? We haven't heard of them since Chapter 2. We'll find out what happened to them next chapter as well.<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	6. Preparations

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>Read the title again. That's your description of the chapter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

I was looking forward to this day for quite a while, but I-**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>But first, Team Chaotix's night in the desert!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Vector's POV<strong>

Well, we've definitely done it.

The sky was beginning to grow dark as we wandered the desert like a group of people who have just entered a new country for the first time and being the leader, I ordered the group to rest for the night. The problem was where to find supplies for camping; all we had was the treasure map (which I read wrong, so it was now useless), our wits (which were slow, so they'll prove to be useless) and a flashlight (we didn't bring spare batteries, so the flashlight will eventually be useless), but being the leader, I couldn't let the team down. I had to persevere.

"Espio!" I called after pondering on how to set up camp. "You're the brains of the bunch. How do you think we should build shelter?"

"Well, we could imitate that donkey in that show Charmy loves," the chameleon told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Build our shelters out of trees' logs," was the answer. I zoned out after I heard this.

After a while, I shouted, "There are no trees in a desert!"

"It was a sarcastic comment," Espio replied.

"You never know Espio," Charmy said, feeling the need to join in the conversation. "There could be trees in a desert."

"The closest we can get to trees are cacti," the lizard explained. "And do you want a shelter with spines coming out of it and in towards you?"

"We need to find shelter fast. Let's go!" I ordered.

Another hour or so had passed and we still didn't find somewhere to rest for the night. However, we did find a red object glowing sticking outta the sand. Being the idiot that he is, Charmy felt the need to poke at it with the flashlight, which was turned on, immediately after I told him not to. Of course, the scarlet object rose along with a silhouette being dragged with it. As more of the figure came in with the beacon, we realized that it wan't just a random bypasser. It was one of the Tails Dolls we've heard about from Sonic!

"You dare bring light to my lair?" the puppet exclaimed. Then, it leaned towards us and yelled "You must die!" Suddenly, lightning flashed and thunder boomed and we instantly became victims of the Tails Doll. We yelped like girls and dashed away from it, but no matter how fast we ran, the puppet always seemed to float right behind us.

"Thanks a lot Charmy!" I screamed. "We're gonna die because of you!"

"Hey! At least we get our exercise, right?" the insect shouted.

* * *

><p>Now back to the real adventure!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

That was weird. I just suddenly had a vision of Espio, Charmy and Vector in danger. Oh well! It's Team Chaotix! They've been lead into dangerous situations before and have made their way out.

Anyway...

I was looking forward to this day for quite a while, but I was having such a great dream about Amy and I having kids, but my ringtone had to blurt out. As I came to my senses of the real world, I groaned.

"What a dream," I sighed to nothing in particular. "But what could be better than possibly making the dream come true?"

I looked at the time to see that it was 5:45 and I knew that I had to meet the crew at Tails' lab. There was one problem though. I had to take a crap. I groaned as I reached out for my phone to call Tails to tell him that I would be late.

"Hi Sonic," the fox greeted. "You ready to head for the lab now?"

"Uhh... That's where the problem comes in," I told him. "I'm gonna be late because I gotta take a crap."

"Well, do what you do and be quick," Tails said.

"You're right," I remarked. "I gotta have **turbo turds!**" I added in a dramatic voice.

"What was with the cheesy superhero voice?" Tails questioned.

"Why not add a cheesy voice? After all, I am the hero of this series," I answered. "One who says cheesy lines which piss my fans off."

"True," the fox agreed. "And I'm just a sidekick whose fans complain about my voice. Just force your feces out and be on your way. I kinda need to talk to Cream."

"Whatever you say, lover-fox."

I dashed for the toilet and did my business; I forced those chunks out hard, so it only took about five minutes. Before I zoomed out the door, I realized that I forgot to brush my teeth and eat my breakfast, so I reversed back into the house, went through the daily procedures and sprinted away with my backpack full of equipment.

About a minute later, I arrived at the lab, but before I entered, I took a moment to admire the amber sunrise as it contrasted from the cyan sea. Just then, Amy entered the scene and joined me in looking at the view. It reminded us of our first date and we took it in, but out of the door came Tails and Cream, who were apparently gonna check whether we were coming. The pink hedgehog and I blushed as we were caught in the middle of one of those cheesy romantic moments, but now wasn't the time to complain about it. We walked inside to see Shadow, Rouge, Knux and Eggman waiting for us.

"Now that you're here," the obese scientist started. "We're ready to take off. Is there anything anyone needs to take before we take off on the Tornado and Eggmobile?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good. There's no time to waste. Let's go!"

We headed for the backyard, where Tails pressed a button to turn it all into some kind of fake airport. It had a runway, a control tower, the typical stuff found in a real airport.

"How the hell did you find enough free time to build that?" I asked, astonished.

"I guess the time just came to me," Tails laughed. "But it's pretty cool, isn't it?"

We all agreed.

"Though it's nothing compared to my-" Eggman began to bragged before being interrupted by Amy's hammer landing on his head.

"Don't ruin it for him!" she ordered. The scientist then got up, groaning in pain.

"Anyway," the fox started. "Let's get in the Tornado guys."

However, what we found at the runway stunned us all. The Tornado was missing! At first, we kept making assumptions about who stole it, but I stopped the argument by suggesting that we just travel to the base by foot.

"It's pretty cheesy," I admitted. "But it's the only way we have. Besides, the Eggmobile can't fit all eight of us."

"We all know why," Knux commented. Everyone giggled, but Eggman just blew up on us.

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' POV<strong>

After hearing the intentional joke about Eggman being fat, I took out my 'Eggman's Base Tracker-inator' and alerted everyone about Metal Sonic's base. I told them that there were two dots on the tracker! One at the desert east of Central City and the other one at Angel Island north of the Holy Summit. I wanted to go to the desert because Metal Sonic might trick us with leading us to Angel Island, as his plans involve the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald is associated with it. Sonic argued that if he's using the Chaos Emeralds, why not use the Master Emerald? He wanted to go to Angel Island. We didn't know which route to take, so we agreed that the eight of us would split into two groups of four. I would lead Cream, Amy and Shadow to the desert and Sonic would lead Eggman, Knuckles and Rouge to Angel Island.

"Why can't I go with you Sonic?" the pink hedgehog complained.

"Going to Angel Island would seem like the more dangerous route because of Metal's plan," her boyfriend answered. "He would need a lot of guards to protect the area. If something happens to me, I don't wanna involve you." Amy only nodded.

"Well, see ya when I see ya," she said. "And... Good luck."

"You too Amy," Sonic replied. Then, he tugged Amy towards him and kissed her (I suppose it's for luck, but whatever). Afterwards, he turned to the rest of the group and asked, "Anything you guys need to take care of?"

While they discussed some battle plans, I huddled together with my crew and told everyone, "We'll need to bring plenty of water with us to drink while we're in the desert."

"Why can't we just bring any old drinks?" Shadow responded. "Water's too plain for my liking."

I explained to him that the sugars in juices and fizzy drinks would only make someone more thirsty than they would be if they just drank water. Of course, the girls of the group didn't know this, so they were intrigued with my knowledge. They understood most of it without me having to repeat. I informed the three that I had a stash of water bottles for them to pack and took them to it.

"Wow," Amy gasped.

"I know," I responded. "I predicted something like this would happen, so I bought a lot of water in advance."

"You predicted a situation like this?" Shadow repeated as the group took the bottles they needed.

"Yep," I nodded with a smile.

"Wow," he said. "You amaze and scare me." We just laughed at that statement.

The two teams regrouped outside the lab after discussing various plans and Sonic and I stepped towards each other.

"You've all got your phones and your other equipment, right?" the blue hedgehog asked everyone. We all nodded. "All right then. This is farewell, for now."

"Cheesy once again," I commented. "But good luck."

"You too." We shared a brotherly relationship as far as anyone could remember, so what else could they expect us to do other than give a hug for fortune?

Kiss?

Our frienship spawns quite the collection of 'yaoi fics,' I'll admit, but kissing a guy's just disgusting.

* * *

><p>From here on out, I'll do one chapter on Sonic's group, the next on Tails' group. I plan on doing a Mario story based on the game Mario Tennis Power Tour as a side project, so I might be very busy!<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	7. Sonic's Path: A Familiar Faker

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>Well... Sonic was right when he said that the journey to Angel Island would be the more dangerous route. Why? Find out today!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles' POV<strong>

It was right for Sonic to pick me to go to Angel Island with him. I haven't been doing my dead end job for months and I don't know where the hell Big the Cat went off to. Well, knowing him, he's probably still looking for his stupid frog. Where was I? Oh yeah. I haven't been doing my job for years because it's so boring! All you do is stand there, but if the Master Emerald's left alone to get stolen, you'll be a failure to your whole clan. I totally forgot about it, so it's a good time to make up for it.

Anyway, it was also a good idea to group me with Rouge because while Sonic and Eggman work out their differences, I can finally confess my feelings to Rouge. It's a complicated relationship because we get into many arguments and we've been doing so throughout the journey.

Nothing that interesting happened during the first part of the journey. Sure, we found a really cool ice cream shop to take everyone when the battle's over, but there's not much to brag about. However, trekking up the mountain, we were about to come across our first obstacle: an army of Tails Dolls!

"Where the hell do they keep coming from?" I complained when we first caught sight of them. We were a mild distance away from the puppets.

"Can you not take then Knuckie?" Rouge taunted.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "I've faced a horde of them before. Why I complained was because it always seems that they're after me."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Loads of Tails Dolls have invaded my home and I've fought them off. There was that one group that was in your house as well."

"Oh yeah."

Suddenly, the evil puppets turned to the group and their antennas glowed a raging red. Then, they charged right at us.

"They have to be Metal Sonic's minions," Sonic said. "Why else would there be so many?"

After they got close enough, we charged right at them to start the fight. Eggman's Eggmobile's lasers kept missing, so Rouge had to cover some his targets for him. Meanwhile, I was surrounded by plenty of the Tails Dolls. Sonic tried to rush to my aid, but more Tails Dolls pulled the plug on him and circled him. I swung my fist around the toys that surrounded me and they flew off into space. i think one of them crashed on the Moon.

I feel sorry for the astronaut that may have been overtaken by a doll. They've probably vented their anger on it, which is a bad idea (from experience).

* * *

><p><strong>Some Astronaut's POV<strong>

My rocket finally arrived at the Moon. I was excited to take my first step on it. However, I turned to Mobius and saw a peculiar object fly from the planet. I paid it no mind, but as my foot was about to touch the surface of the Moon, the object crashed on it! I picked it up in rage. I felt humiliated. Overtaken by a doll. I spiked it into the ground and repeatedly stomped on it.

"How dare you reach the Moon before me! You no good, piece of sh-" I was interrupted by the puppet's antenna glowing red. It suddenly rose up. I began to get frightened. I stepped back into my rocket to return to Mobius, but then...

I can't say it. It's too awful.

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge's POV<strong>

As Eggman and I planned, I climbed into the Eggmobile and he fired me out of it while I placed my legs together like a drill and spun, piercing the Tails Dolls. As soon as I landed, I turned to the sky to see Knuckles holding Sonic in a ball. He threw him at what remained of the puppets. I guess Knuckie put too much force into his throw because poor Blue Buy got stuck underground! Legs sticking out like a cartoon. Muffled yelling. I'd hate to be in his shoes. Mainly because they stink, but... whatever.

"You owe me," I told Sonic as I pulled him out.

"Whatever," he responded. "I'm just glad that they're all wiped out." After brushing himself, he told everyone, "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Eggman yelled.

"What?" Knuckles growled.

"Diarrhea!" the scientist called out. Then, he ran behind a tree to do his business. I only sighed.

"Boys and their inability to hold it," I mumbled quicky so Sonic and Knuckles wouldn't hear clearly.

During the time the doctor had to take his crap, the three that remained decided to have a conversation. However, it was interrupted by a figure that warped to the center of the circle. At first, the figure was a green silhouette, but it revealed to be a robot that look like Knuckles! It was red like the echidna and it had the dreadlocks.

"Metal Knuckles?" Sonic and Knuckles gasped.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Just some faker that entered a racing Grand Prix that turned out to be one of Eggman's secret plans," the echidna explained.

"When was that?" I questioned.

"All you need to know is that it happened before we met you," Sonic answered. the, he turned to Metal Knuckles. "You came just to say hi?"

"No," the cyborg said. "I hate you. I'm here to merely inform you of the future that is to come."

"Oh, we know," the real Knuckles sighed. "Metal Sonic gained an upgrade and turned against Eggman, blah blah blah. He defeats us on our quest, blah blah blah. He takes over Mobius, blah."

"The point of having so many 'blahs' is..." the robot commented.

"The reason you've developed a sense of humor is..." the echidna countered.

Silence.

"Anyway," Metal Knuckles finally continued. "Quit your adventure right now. Otherwise, my minions and I will com and destroy you. I'll give you one day..."

Then, he teleported away, just like that. *clicks finger* We all just laughed.

"I'm gonna destroy you if you continue your quest, blah blah blah," Sonic mocked.

"He was always such an idiot," Knuckles replied.

"Obviously, the robot was modelled from you, so his stupidity came from you," I teased. Sonic just laughed harder. Knuckles got angry and lunged after me, but failed. Sonic and I just laughed our asses off until Eggman came back from his 'toilet,' feeling 10 lbs lighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Eggman's POV<strong>

"What happened?" I asked everyone because I knew I missed out om something. Rouge explained the whole story and I just blinked.

"Knuckles being stupid is no surprise," I said. "But Metal knuckles appearing... It's not possible! i sealed him! Well, he was pretty stupid. Don't listen to him. We'll continue the adventure."

"That's what I was thinking," my arch nemesis responded. "Get your Eggmobile and get going."

I remembered where I parked my Eggmobile before I had to take a crap, but when I went there, it was gone! Luckily, I predicted a case like that would happen and packed a sleeping bag before we left, but I still told Sonic about it and he said that I would have to walk along with him, Knuckles and Rouge. Before I continue, you should know what I look like. I'm fat! I hate walking for a long time because of that! It's worse that we had to make our way up a hill and down the other side. During our journey, we had to take a break every 30 minutes because I had to bend down and pant, to get some air.

Eventually, we made it to the Holy Summit. We were greeted with a beautiful sunset and an excellent view. I never cared about nature, but I allowed that one time to pass. Sonic suggested that we rest up for the night, but where? The blue hedgehog told us that we would camp. He and I would lay out the sleeping bags we packed in our backpacks while Knuckles and Rouge would find some wood for a fire. It didn't take long for Sonic and I to do our job, but Knuckles and rouge came back a while later than we expected. Why? I don't know. I was too lazy to go and see how they were getting along. Anyway, we just called it a day after eating the food we packed for the journey and just slept. Usual stuff, but the next day would be far from normal.

It started like a normal morning, only we picked fruits from the trees like little girls, though they were delicious. A few minutes after we packed our stuff and left the camp, we came across the crater of ice and stopped to remember the good times. Well, the good times for Sonic and friends were bad times for me. Anyway, after a couple of minutes of discussing the past, we started to find ourselves travelling downhill.

However, the path looked desolated. The trees were destroyed and we could still see some of the grass blazing.

"Who could do such a thing?" I gasped. "Only I can do it."

Just then, a glowing green figure and many bright red figures appeared out of nowhere. The lights faded to floating dolls and an echidna like robot. As soon as we saw the yellow fabric of the dolls and scarlet steel of the robot, we instantly knew who they were.

"What are you doing here Metal Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Are you serious?" my creation roared.

* * *

><p>Uh oh, I sense a fight taking place next time.<p>

As usual, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter's just ahead, so look out for that!

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	8. Tails' Path: Mecha, Not Metal

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>Two mysterious voices announce that they want to play a game with Tails' group. Who do the voices belong to? What game will they play? Why won't you read the chapter to find out yourself?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's POV<strong>

I'm glad I'm not in Sonic's group because his carefree nature kinda pisses me off. Did I say kinda? Sorry, I meant that his carefree nature pisses me off a lot. A lot? I mean, all the time.

Well, after starting the journey to the desert, I can safely say that the girls piss me off too. All they did was chat about crap! I couldn't take it, but I couldn't block it. I didn't bring my headphones, so I had to hope that a battle can start before shouting. Overall, the first part of the adventure was really annoying. We had to have a stupid picnic at Central City Park. My home, near Central Highway, was right next to us, so as soon as Tails, Amy and Cream's backs were turned, I took out my fake emerald, mumbled 'Chaos Control' and warped to my room. I saw my headphones on my computer desk and I picked it up. Afterwards, I warped back to the group to have my lunch.

I don't know what's going on between Tails and Cream, but he's been joining in on her and Amy's games a lot more than he did two years ago. How'd that fox go from 'depressed' to 'back to normal' within an hour? I know I'm ony digging deeper on why I hated the journey so far, but trust me. It grew to be... actually quite interesting, but before the main event, things just got more retarded.

Immediately after we left Central City and made our way across the path, we heard mysterious voices.

"Hello Tails," one of them said in a robotic voice.

"How do you know my name?" the fox asked, frightened.

"It matters not," a deep voice told us. "We want to play a game with you."

"A game?" Cream gasped. "I love games!"

"We love games too," the robotic voice responded. "Don't you love games Amy and Tails?"

"We do," they nodded. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to call them stupid, but I suppose I lost the will to, so I just facepalmed.

"Don't you love games Shadow?" the two slightly suspicious voices asked me together.

I couldn't bare to act along the way Tails and the girls did, so I just told the truth and answered, "Actually, I don't wanna play games with you creeps! Who the hell are you?" The others only gasped.

"Don't be silly," the deep voice laughed. "Everyone loves games, especially our games." I couldn't stand that pedophile voice.

"You'll have to excuse my rude friend," Amy sighed, turning to me. "Anyway, is it a board game?"

"No," the robotic voice answered.

"It's not Twister, is it?" Cream worried. "I hate that game."

"Don't worry," the pedo voice responded. "No one shall experience pain in our games."

The conversation went on like that for quite a while and I couldn't stand it anymore. I saw some eyes flashing from in between the leaves of the trees and shot a Chaos Spear one pair.

"Damn it!" the robot screamed. "Shadow found out where we were."

"No choice but to reveal ourselves then," the other voice suggested.

The two figures then jumped out and revealed themselves to be Mecha Sonic and a Tails Doll.

"Metal Sonic?" the girls gasped.

"MeCHA Sonic," the cyborg corrected.

"How'd you come back after all these months?" Tails asked. "Knuckles clearly kicked your ass."

"Don't remind me," Mecha Sonic commented. "Where was I? Oh yeah. My sensors indicate a Chaos Emerald in your possession. Give it to us now and we won't hurt you for it."

"You're robots and you can't tell the difference between a real and fake Chaos Emerald?" I stated, holding my fake emerald.

"Mecha Sonic's sensors never lie," the Tails Doll said. "Hand the emerald over."

"Fine," I responded. The others gasped once again (why do they keep doing that?) because they may need the powers of the fake emerald. However, I had a plan. It was simple, but it worked. At first, I motioned to hand ove the emerald, but as soon the jewel was right above Mecha Sonic's hands, I shot a Chaos Spear at the robot's head. Everyone just laughed. I wouldn't want to be in his shoes.

"The data my brother sent to me on you being a prankster isn't a lie, so it seems," Mecha Sonic commented as he recovered from the damage. Then, his eyes glew yellow, meaning that he was about to power up. This is where things get exciting. "However, you will pay for ridiculing me."

"Hmph, we'll see," I responded, getting ready to battle.

"I guess I'll take Amy and Cream away..." Tails told me. "Will you be okay fighting two on one?"

"You'll just get in the way," I replied. "I can handle it."

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' POV<strong>

"Why does Shadow have to solve everything by violence?" Cream worried after we hid behind a tree.

"I don't know," I answered. "But Shadow will defeat Mecha Sonic. Who has he failed to defeat? Well, apart from Sonic."

Cream and Amy just shut their eyes in fear, leaving me the only one to watch the fight Shadow got himself in. He took down the Tails Doll minion pretty quickly (a swift chop to the head), but fighting against the powered up Mecha Sonic, he kinda struggled. After flying around and attacking each other, Mecha Sonic dashed right in front of the hedgehog's face. What he did next stunned me. He immediately shot quite a big laser right at Shadow's face! After crashing back to the ground, I came out of hiding and ran to Shadow's side.

"Shadow! You okay?" I panted.

"Heh. It seems I was overconfident with myself," he told me as he rubbed his head. "If you wanna, I'll leave the fight to you."

"Resistance is futile. As you Mobians say, karma's a bitch," the robot laughed. He powered down and turned around to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"How did you get so strong?" I asked.

"I have absorbed a Chaos Emerald's power. All the emeralds are required for Metal Sonic's plan. When we have absorbed all of them, we will destroy all of you." He opened his chest to reveal a gray emerald, meaning that its power was drained. He gripped it and threw it at me. He turned again to leave.

"Wait!"

"What now?" Mecha Sonic asked, irritated.

"How did you know of our plan to travel to the desert?"

"Ha ha ha ha... Not even you would understand," Mecha Sonic responded before marching away.

I pulled Shadow from the ground as Amy and Cream ran to me. They asked if he was okay and I told them that he was fine. The sky began to dim, so we knew that we had to rest for the night. I found a rather comfortable looking cave along our path, so the four of us took shelter there.

"How can a cave look comfortable?" Amy asked me inside.

"I dunno," I answered. Just then, our stomachs rumbled. Cream just giggled. "I guess we better take out our food and eat up."

And that's just what we did. Meanwhile, the four of us talked about Mecha and Metal Sonic's plan to use the Chaos Emeralds (there were five left, so we didn't have much time) and decided to warn Sonic's group. I advised to Sonic that he picks up any Chaos Emeralds he finds on the way to Angel Island.

"So Metal Sonic's plan actually involves the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic sighed. "Well, he drained one of them to warp his base, so maybe I should've expected the gems to be involved, but why is it always the Chaos Emeralds?"

"If I was a villain," I whispered. "I'd probably use a more common substance, like water or grass."

"Why whisper it?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Someone could be listening," I told him. "Anyway, did I mention that Mecha Sonic's back?"

"He is? Great," my friend groaned. "Now he and Metal Sonic are gonna get pissed when I mistake one for the other. Remember Metal Knuckles?"

"Of course," I replied. "He's back too, right?"

"Yep."

I don't know why our conversations keep drifting off the main topic, but this one did once again and eventually, we got tired and ended the conversation to go to sleep.

The next morning, I suggested to the group that we save the food we brought for the dinners in the evening, so we split up to find enough fruit that would last us the day. After eating them, I prepared the 'Emerald Tracker' that I packed in advance. Suddenly, there was a blinking green dot on the radar, which meant that a Chaos Emerald was nearby. After taking about my Base Tracker and comparing the two devices' radars, I found that the emerald was conveniently located on the path to the desert, so I continued to lead my group onwards.

* * *

><p>Uh oh. We have Mecha Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Metal Sonic and a bunch of Tails Dolls. What have our heroes gotten themselves into?<p>

Well, I'm gonna start my side project now. Be sure to read the previous chapter if you haven't done so. Chapters will be released in pairs from here on out, so I'll put up the reminders in each of them to read both chapters.

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	9. Sonic's Path: Ummm Tails Doll?

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>I've noticed that Chapter 8 has more hits than Chapter 7, so in every pair of chapters I upload, I'll put reminders on both chapters to view the other.<p>

Now that I've got that outta the way...

Sonic's team get in trouble! What will they do?

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

"What are you doing here Metal Knuckles?" I asked when we saw him and his Tails Dolls appear on our way to Angel Island.

"Are you serious?" the robot yelled. "I just told you that if you continue your journey, we would attack."

"Did you?" the real Knuckles asked. "I don't remember. Do you remember Rouge?"

"Nope," she answered. "Do you-"

"Enough!" Metal Knuckles interrupted. "You'll regret not tuirning back. Get them!"

"Do we have to fight them?" I sighed as the puppets charged at us. "We just had a fight with these wimps yesterday."

"There's no time to whine!" Knux warned me. "We have to fight."

Like last time, we kicked the enemies' asses. Rouge used her kicks, Knux used his punches, I used my Spin Dashes and Eggman... Well...

He sumo wrestled them. No, he didn't prepare any blasters.

"I need some way of defending myself physically," the doctor once told me in a past 'fight to the death.'

Anyway, after we wiped out the horde of Tails Dolls, Metal Knuckles was nowhere to be seen. We didn't mind because nothing's worse than a clone of your friend pulling the plug on your journey. We made progress down the hill when we saw an echidna drinking something. When we took a few more steps, we realized that the figure was Metal Knuckles!

"So that's where you were!" I called. "Slacking on the job as a leader!"

"Hey! I've have you meatbags know that this is very high quality motor oil!" the robot shouted, holding his oil carton.

"Well, we took down your minions," I told him. "What's next? A slightly stronger wave of them?"

"No," was the answer. "You will fight one big Tails Doll that I constructed myself." Metal Knuckles put up his hand and yelled, "Arise!"

"Can we lay off the cheesy lines for a second?" Eggman moaned. "I already have Sonic here."

The giant Tails Doll rose from the conveniently dug ditch. Despite what some might think, the creation looked completely different from the regular puppets. First, it wasn't yellow. Second, it had no antenna. Third, it didn't look anything like a Tails Doll! Now, what did it look like exactly? First, it was pink! Second, it had a red and yellow hammer! Third, it looked like Amy!

"A giant Tails Doll?" I questioned. "It looks more like Amy Rose."

"Ahh, but you haven't seen its transformation," Metal Knuckles told me. Then, he took out a remote with a button. "Watch." He pressed it and the team heard somehing shoot out. The giant Metal Amy sprouted a tail. "Now you know what it means when I call it a giant 'Tails' Doll. Attack!"

The puppet held its hammer up high and smashed it down at us. We would've gotten away easier because the weapon was so wide! Despite all of us managing to get away (well, Eggman just barely made it), the quake it left shook us enough to knock us down. We were left vulnerable to the next hammer swing, but Knux managed to recover in time to stop it with a punch. Why did it stall time for us? His knuckles got stuck in it and the 'Amy Doll' swung the hammer around to get him off.

"Get me off the hammer!" he shouted.

"Hold on!" I yelled. "We'll think of something!"

"Well hurry up!" he called out, covering his mouth with his free hand as his face went green. "I'm getting sick!"

Rouge, Eggman and I hudled together very quickly and came up with a plan. Then, we nodded and broke apart. Baldy Mc Nosehair ran as fast as he could and jumped on the Amy Doll's right leg to grab. As Metal Knuckles' creation kept shaking its leg to get him off, Rouge picked me up and carried me up above the hammer. As soon as she threw me, I curled up into a ball and unleashed my Jump Dash to land on the giant weapon. Meanwhile, Rouge landed back on the ground to fight the Amy Doll. As its weapon rotated, I slid down and grabbed Knux's legs. Then, as hard as I could, I pulled them enough for his body to be free of the hammer. His namesakes broke free of the wooden weapon and we began to tumble to the ground. The echidna held out his fists and spun around to burrow underground.

"Thanks for saving me," Knux finally said.

"No prob," I responded. "Let's surprise that pile of fluff and jump out here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles' POV<strong>

With Sonic still holding onto my shoulders, I rose from underground and my fists hit the giant's foot. It toppled over and I threw Sonic at it for him to do a homing attack on it to finally knock it down. The four of us were surprised that it managed to keep its balance even after being held by Eggman and fight Rouge one on one. We congratulated each other for our efforts, but we weren't done yet.

Metal Knuckles' creation began to rise again, but Eggman, using his weight as power, leaped on it and held it down. It may seem stupid at first, but it actually helped us. Who knew that fat-asses could actually help others? Anyway, taking his warning of not being able to hold the Amy Doll down, Sonic and I charged our signature attacks while Rouge flew above it. After Sonic and I finished charging, The Amy Doll finally flicked Eggman to the ground, making room for our attacks. Before the Amy Doll managed to get up, Rouge descended with her Drill Drive while Sonic and I let loose with the Light Speed and Maximum Heat Knuckles Attacks.

The aftermath of that battle was a hill with bits of my clone's creation and Rouge's head sticking out of the ground.

"What happened to you?" I asked,

"My Drill Drive made me burrow underground," the bat responded. "I could use some help here."

I dug underground myself and lifted Rouge up before climbing back up.

"Did I ask you to touch me?" she complained as I grabbed her.

"Hey! At least I'm helping you," I snapped.

When both of us were above ground, we regrouped with Sonic and Eggman, who were looking a a gem that stuck out from a pile of fluff. The hedgehog picked it up to find...

A Chaos Emerald.

We weren't surprised. What else would the Amy Doll be powered with? Batteries? A light bulb?

"We need to protect this," Sonic told us. "Tails called me last night. Metal Sonic's plan involve the Chaos Emeralds." We just nodded and made our way to Angel Island.

Eventually, we made our way to the bottom of the hill. I told everyone that we were halfway through our adventure and we merely looked up at the mountain we made our way across. After remembering the good times we had in the last day or two, we turned back and continued our journey. Along the way, we found another Chaos Emerald. We had to fight a crap load of Tails Dolls and even Metal Knuckles himself for it, but it was worth it. I won't describe the fight because we pretty much destroyed them.

After another day of hardships and bullcrap, we once again had to rest for the night, but because we had two Chaos Emeralds in our possession, we had one of us guard them and rotate throughout the night. The first was Rouge and after dinner, she stood in front of the sleeping bags while Sonic and Eggman went to sleep. What did I do? I decided that because the two wouldn't know, I decided to finally confess my feelings for the bat to her. It... wasn't cheesy to say the least.

"Rouge? Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"If you're gonna tell me not to sneak off with the Chaos Emeralds, I won't," Rouge said.

"No, that's not what I-"

"Why do you have to be so protective over them anyway?" she interrupted.

"If you'll just let me-"

"You really need to learn to trust people."

"Let me finish!" I screamed.

"And your anger problems! They just piss me off!"

"Oh please! You're such a bratty bitch!"

"Well, you're just a dumbass!"

"Oh, shut up, you greedy cu-"

"You wanna kiss me, don't you?"

"I'm surprised someone like you would ask!"

After I made that statement, Rouge pulled me towards her and literally made out.

"I hate you!" Rouge screamed after we broke apart.

"I hate you too!" I yelled.

Then, I pulled her towards me and started to make out again.

"Hey Rouge!" I heard a voice call after a while. "It's my turn to-"

He was silenced by seeing us kiss under the moonlight.

"Uhhh... What the hell's going on?" the hedgehog asked.

"Uhhh..." was all that could come out of our mouths after breaking apart again. A smirk grew on Sonic's face.

"Ahhh... I see what this is now," he said. "You were making out!" Afterwards, he fell to the ground laughing. Rouge and I immediately blushed.

"Let's get him," she whispered to me.

"Never thought I'd agree with you," I mumbled.

It was our turn to smirk. After leaving the Chaos Emeralds in Eggman's sleeping bag, as we walked towards Sonic, his giggles diminished into a whimper of fear. Then, he took off as fast as he could and we chased after him in pursuit.

* * *

><p>I know I made Knuckles and Rouge's kiss scene look like Trevor and Maddie's kiss scene in the 'Odd Couples' episode on 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody,' but I couldn't help myself. I've always pictured their first kiss to be like that. It might be because of the rivalry they share, but whatever...<p>

Check out the next chapter in this twin chapter release and...

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	10. Tails' Path: The Desert

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>If you haven't read the previous chapter, please be sure to do so.<p>

The adventure to the desert continues. That is all.

Oh yeah! There's some subliminal life lessons in this chapter. I know. Why would I sneak in some education in a chapter that's being uploaded in the middle of summer?

I don't know. I think I was on crack.

I'm just kidding (well, not really about the subliminal education (if you find it, leave a review saying where you think it is!)). Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

"There's one thing I need to ask you Shadow," I told him as the group walked along the path, which grew more lifeless as we went along. "Well, two things."

"What is it?" he grunted.

"Why couldn't you just use your fake emerald to warp us to where Tails' radar detected a base?" I asked.

"It takes time to recharge," he replied. "Warping a whole group takes more power than using the energy to fuel my attacks. What's the second thing you need to know?"

"You're the only one I know that doesn't have a crush on anyone," I said. "Don't you think that after this battle's over would be a good time to find your special one?"

"I work alone. Romance will just get in the way of my life. The closest I will ever go is a platonic relationship. Besides, don't you think that it's a random time to ask such a question?" He raised his eyebrow at me as he asked this.

"I just miss Sonic so much," I sighed.

"I'm sure he's fine," Shadow said. He should be right when he said that his path was the more dangerous one. He grouped you with Tails to spare your life. Be grateful for him. But to be honest, I'm not sure why I'm here with you, Cream and Fox Boy."

"Babysitting purposes perhaps?"

"Most likely."

After another morning had passed, Tails took out his Emerald Tracker for all of us to see. We found that the dot that was green before was now blinking a bright red. We were excited because that meant that a Chaos Emerald was really close. Tails decided that it was time for a break, so we just say down on a log and ate our lunch. After about 15 minutes of eating, we got our asses off the dead tree and searched for where the Chaos Emerald was. Oddly enough, Cream found an X near a sign that read 'The Desert.' She called for us and we gathered around the X. Well, tails walked past it to inspect the sign.

"Hmmm... Why would there be a sign that lets us knnow that we're at the entrance of the desert here in plain sight?" Tails said out loud.

"Who cares?" Shadow replied. "At least we know that we're there, but we need to dig up the X that Cream found."

"What X?" the fox asked before turning around to see it. The big red X, like in those pirate movies.

"You know what they say," Cream told him. "X marks the spot! Let's dig it up!" Tails and I just laughed at her eagerness and started to dig with the spades that Tails brought for such a situation.

"Seriously Tails. You must be a psychic," Shadow claimed.

"I'm just lucky," the fox responded. Then, we heard a 'CLANK' sound. "Is this it?" he wondered. He immediately dug around it and picked up what we've been searching for all morning (well, it was actually a side quest - our main target was to find Metal Sonic's base).

A Chaos Emerald.

The kitsune held it up in triumph, but then, he grew a serious look on his face.

"I'm sure you know that we need to guard this," he told us. We nodded. "We should have one of watch over it when we rest for tonight. To make things fair, we'll rotate throughout the night."

"How long will each of us be watching it?" I asked.

"I'd say 2 hours each," he answered after taking a second to think about it. Then, he took out his watch and showed everyone the time. "We'll cover some ground-" He turned to the sign and corrected himself. "Well, sand... in this case... until 6 pm. We'll sleep at 9 pm and wake up at 5 am to continue the journey."

"Why those times?" Shadow questioned.

"You know what they say Shadow," Cream said. "The early bird catches the worm."

"You could say that it applies to us now," Tails added. "Let's go. We don't know what lies ahead, but it's better to get them over with earlier."

* * *

><p><strong>Cream's POV<strong>

The desert looked really sad. The trees were gone and any grass we saw looked dried up. I didn't feel confident traveling across the desert, but as long as I had- I mean, we had Tails, nothing could go wrong. However, my legs began to ache from the walking after a while. I thought that water would refresh me, but it just didn't work. You could say that I made it obvious that I didn't want to walk anymore because I slowed down as we progressed through the journey. Eventually, I just collapsed.

"Are you okay Cream?" Tails asked after he, Amy and Shadow turned to see me on the ground.

"Not really," I confessed. "I don't think my legs can take much longer. If you have to go on without me, you may." Tails shook his head.

"Don't say that," he told me. "We're a team and we'll make it through one way or another." We walked up to me and pulled me up. Then, he crouched. "What are you waiting for?" he asked me. "Get on."

"A piggy back ride..." Shadow sighed. "Are you serious?"

"Yep," the fox nodded "Can you hold my stuff?" The hedgehog only sighed, but it was taken as a 'yes.' Tails turned to me. "C'mon." I wasn't sure at first, but it was Tails who offered to give a piggy back ride, so I couldn't resist. I climbed on his back.

"Awww... How cute," Amy commented. "Don't you think so Shadow?" Tails and I merely blushed.

For the rest of the journey, I felt much better on the fox's back. I felt that I could do anything after regaining my energy, but I didn't want to let go. I wanted to fiddle around with his fur because they felt so soft. He didn't seem to notice at first, but after a couple of minutes, he looked up to me.

"I'm sorry," I said with a frown. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I don't mind," he replied with a smile. "It actually kinda tickles."

After that cute moment (so Amy claims),we continued to travel until it was time to rest. Surprisingly, we found another cave to sleep in. I began to feel suspicious, but I didn't let it get to me. After we had dinner, we slept. Nothing special, but not bad.

Well, I did sleep on Tails' namesakes. He immediately noticed and I shuffled away from him.

"I couldn't help myself," I confessed. "Your tails are just so soft."

"Are they?" he giggled. "Well, go ahead and sleep on them."

"Won't it hurt you?" I worried.

"Nope," he replied. "If it makes you happy, I'm fine with it. Good night."

"Okay then. Good night."

The next morning, after we had breakfast, we heard screaming from the distance. We stood still to hear them clearer. When we did, we realized that they sounded like a certain trio of detectives. I wondered what they were doing and and asked if we should find them. tried to find them.

"Even though they have gotten themselves into many stupid situations and made it through," Tails answered. "We can't just leave them. We'll split into two groups. We need to-"

"Good. You'll go with Cream," Amy rudely interrupted. "And I'll go with Shadow. C'mon. Let's leave them alone Shadow. We don't wanna ruin their moment."

"Remember to return to the cave if you guys get lost!" the fox shouted as the two headed north.

"Which direction do you think we should head?" I asked.

He just stood there to listen for more screaming. His ears twitched as they caught the sounds.

"We'll go this way," he said, pointing to his right. "Let's go."

The landscape looked as sad as I expected, but with Tails, I felt a little bit better. I frequently turned to him to look at him.

_When should I tell him how I feel? _I thought. _I'll regret it in the end if I don't, but what if he doesn't feel the same way I should? I should call Amy, but I need to be more independent._

"This is nice," Tails suddenly said.

"What is?" I asked.

"Just the two of us, looking for our friends," the kitsune smiled. "I like being with you." I blushed at his statement.

"I like being with you too," I replied slowly. "You know Tails, I kinda... Oh, how should I put it? Uhhh... You know what? I'll just say. Tails. I lo-"

* * *

><p>If you haven't read the previous chapter of this twin chapter release, please be sure to do so.<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	11. Sonic's Path: The Boss Battle

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>Sonic's team finally arrive at Angel Island (well, they still have to deal with two more obstacles). Is Metal Sonic's base located there or have they been tricked and it's actually in the desert?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

As I arrived at the campsite with the various fruit I picked, I was glad to see that Knuckles and Rouge weren't bitter about me ruining their moment last night. I talked to them about it and they forgave me. Of course, they told me that they had fun chasing me. Anyway, Eggman (the late waker of the bunch) came in with the two Chaos Emeralds in hand.

"Why are these here Rouge?" he asked. "Were you gonna frame me if they got stolen?"

"Uhhh... Knuckles, Sonic I had to go off and do something," Rouge replied.

"And leave the Chaos Emeralds with me? I was a villain!"

"Never mind that guys," I interruped. "When we're done with breakfast, we have to get going. While we were out, we overheard a particular robot that's too stubborn to give up discussing smething with the Tails Dolls."

"There was something about following Metal Sonic's orders and something else about fusing all the Tails Dolls and then fusing himself with that," Knux added. "Imagine what that would look like."

We took a moment to picture it. We discussed it for a minute, but Eggman's image sounded like the most realistic, while Knuckles' image sounded so stupid that it wouldn't even seem normal in a really, really, REALLY stupid parody. Anyway, we finished eating our food, rolled up our sleeping bags, packed everything and headed out.

All I can say is that this part of the journey sucked. We saw what looked like a Chaos Emerald just lying there and being that all of us had our reasons to pick it up, we went up to it to do so, but on the way, we stepped on a trap and in the style of a cheesy cartoon, a net rose up and trapped us while the trap hung from a tree. Then, we saw Metal Knuckles jump out from a nearby bush.

"You meatbags are so stupid!" he told us. "It was a fake!" He cracked up as he turned and abandoned us.

"Wow, you're a douche!" the real Knuckles called out.

"Calm down Knux," I told him. "We'll get outta this mess."

"Let's get thinking then," he said. "He might go after the Master Emerald."

"Didn't you no longer give a crap about it?" Rouge questioned.

"Its power could be used for Metal Sonic's plan," he told her.

"We'll worry about it when we get to Angel Island," Eggman interrupted. "We need to find a way outta here." Then, a 'krrr' noise was heard. "What's going on?"

"Must be your weight," Rouge remarked.

"Hey! At least it could be helping us! Ahhh!"

The rope couldn't take Eggman's weight. The trap snapped from it and we plunged to the ground. After agreeing not to comment on the situation (EVER!), we continued our adventure to Angel Island, but lo and behold, we found the robot echidna (for some reason, now with an antenna) standing there, looking out to the floating island. Yes, we were close. Of course, this was the perfect time for the cyborg to pull the plug on us.

"So, the fatass broke my trap," he said. Surprisingly, Eggman said nothing. "I'm not really afraid to inform you that the trap was just a set up."

"What?" Eggman gasped.

"With the little time I had, I picked up the real Chaos Emerald that was ahead. It is now inside my body, fueling me and giving me the power to transform whenever I want."

"What?" Rouge gasped.

"I am now strong enough to wipe you all out in one blow."

"What?" Knux gasped.

"Quit your adventure now. Join me and I will spare your pathetic lives."

"No," I mumbled. "We'll get the emerald back, no matter the cost."

* * *

><p><strong>C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you really have a death wish?" Metal Knuckles asked us. "You're obviously going to lose."<p>

"You're the one who's gonna lose!" the real Knuckles snapped. "You won't help Metal Sonic take over Mobius!"

"Temper, temper," the robot taunted. "I'm only stating the facts, but if you wish to delay the inevitable, then show me what you've got!"

"This should be interesting," I smiled. "But one more thing before we start this fight."

"What?"

"What's with the antenna?" I asked. "Did you fuse with your Tails Dolls or something?"

"Yes. You like the 'hairstyle?' "

It was poop brown and looked like it too.

"Uhhh... no..." the team answered.

"Oh. Well I don't care!" Metal Knuckles snapped. "Prepare to fight!"

His emerald eyes turned a dark purple and his fists were clenched. Suddenly, his scarlet steel skin changed into hot pink. After rubbing our eyes, we all fell to the ground laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" Metal Knuckles yelled after realizing what we were laughing at. "Grrr..." The cyborg reached for his back, opened it and removed the Chaos Emerald, immediately powering down and returning to his normal appearance.

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles' POV<strong>

We watched as Metal Knuckles inserted the Chaos Emerald in his back, closed it, powered up, gained a stupid color scheme, took the jewel out and repeated the steps. Eventually, his metal exterior showed off a midnight blue color and his eyes turned from green to red.

"Ahhh, that's better," the robot sighed. "Now, let the battle begin!"

We knew that the fun and games were over. Metak Knuckles got serious. He immediately started to charge at us after we prepared ourselves. Eggman was the first to get hit, but because of his fat, he managed to absorb the blow and wear the cyborg down. It was the rest of us' turn to strike. Sonic Spin Dashed at him and in the air, Rouge kicked the robot back to the ground for me to punch back up into the air. While Metal Knuckles shot up into the sky, Rouge descended and punted him to Eggman's stomach. Then, the scientist thrusted his belly at the robot.

"Is this all you precious power up could do?" Rouge teased.

"Is this supposed to be a fight?" Sonic taunted.

"Hah! More like a beating!" I added.

"Be careful guys! Metal Knuckles isn't done yet!" Egman warned us. He pointed to the robot, who instantly recovered from the damage.

"Interesting combo," the robot said. "However, I can easily recover from this amount of damage. Now, it's my turn."

As we prepared for Round 2, the robot dashed at us again, but this time, with a cyan aura. Everyone (even Eggman) dodged his tackle, but we turned to see Metal Knuckles immediately shoot missiles out of his...

You're not gonna believe me when I tell you...

He shot the missiles...

Right out of his ass.

The robot didn't even shoot regular missiles. They were stink bombs that looked like missiles. That makes sense. Crap comes out of your ass and... You know what. Never mind.

We knew that this was a set up because while we were coughing and groaning about how bad it smelt, we heard a rush. Eggman couldn't take much of the stink, so he was knocked out. The rest of us were immediately hit by a force. We didn't see it coming because we could literally see the odor. It was that bad!

"Ugh... That was a dirty move!" I complained as the team recovered from the damage.

"There are no rules," Metal Knuckles replied. "Now..."

He walked up to Eggman and picked him up.

"Wow," I commented. "You can pick up a fat guy."

He then flew into the air, span around and threw him. I stepped in to defend the team, but Sonic stopped me.

"Eggman's still part of the team," he told me. "Why attack a teammate?"

"Fine... I'll be gay and grab him bridal style," I groaned.

And that's what I did.

After resting Eggman near a tree, the three of us put up quite a fight, but Metal Knuckles shot more of those stink bombs out of his ass and knocked out Rouge, so it was up to me and Sonic.

"Uhhh... Time out?" Sonic requested.

He and I huddled together.

"We need to get that Chaos Emerald to weaken him," the hedgehog told me.

"Well, couldn't have we done that earlier?" I sighed.

"How else would this adventure last?" Sonic replied.

"True..." I agreed. "But enough of that! How are we gonna take the emerald?"

"I'll distract him," Sonic said. "While you sneak up from behind him, pin him down, open his back and take the emerald."

Sonic put out his hand and I put mine on top.

"One, two, three, BREAK!" we yelled.

"What are you babbling about?" Metal Knuckles questioned.

Of course, Sonic started a 'Yo Mama' fight with the robot and because he couldn't stop jumping around when he was faced with a great cuss, it was hard for me to pin him down to open his back. Eventually, I found the right time and tackled Metal Knuckles.

"Urgh... You! This was a set up, wasn't it?"

"Of course!" I smirked. "Are you really that stupid?"

"My stupidity comes from the model I was based on. In other words, yo-"

*SMASH*

I punched through his back to take the Chaos Emerald and roared triumphantly. Flying out were those pesky Tails Dolls, but all that mattered was that Metal Knuckles was useless now.

After Eggman and Rouge woke up, the robot began to rant on how 'his design was flawless.' After a minute, I had enough of it and chucked him out into the sea.

"Blah blah blah! You suck!" I yelled.

"Uhhh... Let's go," Sonic said. "Angel Island is up ahead."

Indeed it was. The Master Emerald was sitting there in all its glory as the Chao crawled up to us and greet us. However, the ground started to rumble and...

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN!<p>

I'll just release new chapters one at a time fron now on because the journeys are over (yes, I'll type up the finale to Tails' group's adventure later).

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	12. Tails' Path: Where Have They Been?

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>Before I begin, I'd like to thank Sugar Baby Cresselia for favoriting this story.<p>

* * *

><p>After Tails' team's goose chase, they finally arrive at the heart (center) of the desert. Is Metal Sonic's base located there or have they been tricked and it's actually at Angel Island?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's POV<strong>

This goose chase was pathetic! Why did we have to look for those idiots? They could've taken care of themselves! I wanted to back down, but Amy had to drag me out of the cave.

"We don't wanna ruin their moment," she stated.

"What moment?" I asked her after I felt that we disappeared from Tails and Cream's sights.

"Oh, it's nothing," she giggled.

I kinda guessed that it was a love moment, but i said nothing and let her bitch about stuff. Okay, she didn't just babble on and on, but you know what I mean.

After about an hour of walking and running and occasonally jumping, we eventually ran in to a certain music loving crocodile.

"Vector!" Amy and I called out.

"Amy and Shadow? What are you doing here?"

I explained the whole story to him.

"Hmm... I really need to find Charmy now," Vector said. "We'll help you defeat Metal Sonic!"

"That's good, but where's Espio?" Amy asked.

"Over here," a voice told us. Then, Espio appeared outta nowhere. The pink hedgehog jumped with fear.

"Doesn't retaining your invisibility tire you?" I questioned.

"I've trained myself to hold it in for a long time," the chameleon told me. "That and being able to hold in my urine for about... 6 hours."

"How long has it been?" I asked him.

He checked his solar powered watch.

"5 hours 59 mins."

"Well, we have about a minute to lead you to the cave behind me and Amy," I said. "Hurry up."

"Couldn't you warp us there with your fake emerald?" Amy asked.

"I'm saving the energy for when everyone's there," I told her.

"You said that Tails' Base Tracker detected two of them," Espio said. "You brought your emerald in case the real base isn't in the desert, right?"

"How else would we make our way back? Walk?"

A minute had passed since we regrouped with Espio and Vector and of course, we didn't make it to the cave in time.

"Oh no," the ninja reject groaned. "Not now."

"You have to piss, don't you?" I claimed. He nodded.

"Well, there's a cactus over there," I sighed, pointing to a cactus. "Piss behind it. It could use some of the water." And that's what he did. In the time we had to wait for Espio, I called Tails to tell him to bring Charmy to the cave if he finds him.

"You found Espio and Vector, right?" the fox asked.

"Yep," I answered.

"Good," he said. "Hey Shadow. After this battle's over, can you prank more of our friends? I still wanna learn more pranks."

"Hmmm... Why not?"

"Thanks Shad- Oh crap. He's coming back. I'll talk to you later."

Anyway, after waiting for about a half hour, we continued to make our way to the cave.

"What took you so long?" Vector asked him.

"I had to take a crap," Espio told him.

As we continued walking under the scorching heat of the sun, I couldn't help but hear a certain stupid song involving two certain sandwich spreads that go well together. We all stared at Vector, who was listening to music on his headphones.

"What?" he asked.

"Stop singing," I ordered quietly. "Now."

Why?" he moaned. " 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time' is a great song!"

"But Vector, don't you remember the last time Charmy just continued to sing that song about waffles?" Espio asked.

"Uhhh... Nope!" Then, he continued to sing in that awful voice.

I warned him. What i did to Vector cannot be described here. It's too graphic for the kiddies. Then again, what they're reading uses the words damn, crap, ass and douche, but I'm too lazy.

As soon as Vector recovered, Amy scolded me 'for my actions.' I told her to never bring her hammer with her ever again and then and only then will I consider my actions. Anyway, we saw the cave nearby, went inside and just waited. Afer waiting for a while, the idiot crocodile reached out for his bag, perhaps to get his headphones, but I glared at him.

"Sing and you die," I mouthed.

Vector merely nodded as he put them on.

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' POV<strong>

Cream was about to tell me something, but someone accidentally bumped into her. When she turned around, the rabbit found that it was Charmy. After getting the greetings and explanations outta the way, the three of us made our way back to the cave.

"What did you wanna tell me Cream?" I asked her.

"I kinda wanted to be alone before I could tell you," she breathed in my ear. "But I suppose I'll whisper it to you. I've kept it to myself for a long time, but Tails, I lo-"

"Hey Tails!" Charmy interrupted loudly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ummm... Sure," I replied. "Can you tell me another time Cream?"

"Okay..." she sighed.

I walked up to Charmy and asked him what he wanted.

"So... Cream's your girlfriend now, am I right?" the bee claimed.

"W-what?" I stuttered with a blush. "No she isn't, though-"

"Don't lie," Charmy smirked. "I can see in your eyes. I think I know quite a bit about love because of Vector hanging out with Cream's mom. If you need help, just come to the Chaotix sometime!"

"Uhhh... Sure, I'll do that," I lied.

Then, I got a call from Shadow.

"Is this Tails?" he asked.

"Yep. What is it?"

"Amy and I are on our way to the cave," he replied. "Bring Charmy with you to the cave."

"You found Espio and Vector, right?" I asked.

"Yep," he answered.

"Good," I said. "Hey Shadow. After this battle's over, can you prank more of our friends? I still wanna learn more pranks."

"Hmmm... Why not?"

"Thanks Shad-" I looked up the the sky to see, unfortunately, a certain clone of my best friend. "Oh crap. He's coming back. I'll talk to you later."

"Who the hell's that?" Charmy asked as I put my phone away.

"Mecha Sonic!" the robot yelled, landing from the sky.

"What do you want Mecha Sonic?" I asked.

"I sense a Chaos Emerald in your possession," he stated. "Hand it over."

"You could say please," Cream scolded.

"What?" the robot snapped. he turned to my crush. "How dare you!" Mecha Sonic dashed to her and grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" Charmy screamed.

"Let her go!" I yelled.

"Hand over the emerald," the robot commanded.

"What are gonna do Tails?" Charmy whispered. "We need the emerald, but we can't let our friend get kidnapped like a dumb damsel in distress."

"I know," I responded. "We can't risk someone over a jewel, even though it's really powerful. Hmmm... I've got it."

I went through my bag to find some armor for my namesakes and the emerald. I put the tail armor on and took the emerald over to Mecha Sonic, keeping my tails held up behind my back.

"What are you doing Tails?" Cream gasped in shock.

"I can't risk your life over a stone," I told her. I faced Mecha Sonic. "Let her go first."

"Done," he said after dropping her on the sand. "Now for the other end of the bargain.

At first, I held the emerald above the robot's hand, but before i could drop it, I span around so my tails coated in armor knocked down the machine. Turning back to Mecha Sonic, I found that his legs were sticking out like a cartoon. Cream and Charmy giggled as the robot's legs were wiggling around.

"I'll be back," was his muffled claim. "Why am I wiggling out of the sand. I could warp myself out."

And that's what Mecha Sonic did.

After laughing at the robot's failure, we continued to make our way to the cave. After a few minutes of walking and running and occasionally jumping, we finally made it. Shadow, Amy, Espio and Vector were there waiting for us. Charmy went up to the other members of the Chaotix to explain himself, while Cream and I went up to Shadow and Amy.

"What took you two, well, three, so long?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"We ran into Mecha Sonic again," I answered.

"What about those things?" Shadow asked, pointing to my namesakes.

I explained the whole story before Shadiw gave a a high five for my trickery. Afterwards, I made sure that everyone was ready to travel to the center to the desert. As soon as everyone was prepared, we took off.

For some reason, Cream and I went on further ahead than the others. I felt kinda nervous being ahead of the pack with Cream only, but I decided that I might not get another chance to tell her how I feel for quite a while.

"Something on your mind?" the rabbit asked, meaning that she caught onto that fact that something was on my mind.

I could've lied and said, "Oh, nothing," and leave it at that, but instead, I answered, "There is something that's been bugging me. In fact, it's been on my mind for a long time. You look like there's something on your mind as well."

"I've wanted to let it out and tell you for a long time," Cream said. "But there's been too much interruptions. I'll let you go first though," she smiled.

"Are you sure?" I wasn't sure whether I was ready to tell her or not.

"I insist."

"Well, here it goes. It's been pretty hard for me to accept Cosmo's death, but I appreciate that everyone's been there for me, especially you. I've been thinking about this since we've started to hang out with each other more, but... I think I'm falling for you."

What happened next was that Cream smiled, pulled me towards her and pressed her lips against mine. That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I laid eyes on everyone who gathered around me.

"Look who's awake," Shadow commented. "Get up. We're at the center of the desert."

"Is Metal Sonic's base here?" I groaned as I arose.

Just then, the ground rumbled and...

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN!<p>

I really need to get that side project started, but do any of you wanna see a story of Team Chaotix's adventures in the desert? Tell me.

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	13. It Was A Trap!

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>Before I begin, I'd like to thank The Dragonlord2912 for favoriting this story and adding it to hisher story alerts list.

Also, I now have a DeviantArt account! It's called UpbeatButNegative, like my account here. :)

* * *

><p>This is where the two quests merge. Will it be Angel Island or the center of the desert that holds Metal Sonic's base? What's become of Metal Knuckles? Where's Metal Sonic been all this time? Where did Eggman's Eggmobile go?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

"What happened to Tails?" I asked Cream after finding that he blacked out.

"Uhhh... It must be the heat," she replied.

Vector carried him for the rest of the journey. When we arrived at the center of the desert, we gathered around Tails and tried to get him to wake up. Cream's call eventually got him to rise and shine.

"Look who's awake," Shadow said. "Get up. We're at the center of the desert."

"Is Metal Sonic's base here?" Tails groaned as he arose.

Just then, the ground rumbled and out rose...

A giant cage that surrounded the seven of us.

"We didn't do anything!" Charmy screamed. "We're innocent! We've been framed!"

"Shut up Charmy!" Vector yelled. "We need to find a way outta this."

Just then, a silhouette appeared on the sand. We looked to see one of the two robots that dare copy my boyfriend!

"You..." Shadow growled. "What's the meaning of this?"

Then, Mecha Sonic descended to Tails' backpack and went through it until he found the Chaos Emerald. Everyone tried to stop him, but he was too powerful with that last emerald he drained. The robot pushed us to the corner of the cage and held up the gem. Lightning surrounded him and gradually, the emerald began to lose its color until it was lifeless and gray. Then, he threw it aside as it meant nothing now.

"You Mobians are so stupid," Mecha Sonic told us. "Did you really think that the desert would hold Metal Sonic's base?"

"Well, yeah!" Tails replied bravely. "It said so on my radar." He showed the robot the blinking red dot on the screen. "Is the cage made of some scrap metal from the base or something?"

"Indeed it was," the robot replied. "Regardess, you still fell for it! You seven will merely interfere with Metal Sonic's master plan. Be good children and stay here. He might consider sparing you as our slaves. You know the consequences if you attempt to sabotage his plan." And just like that, we warped away.

"What are we going to do now?" Cream worried. Afterwards, Shadow laughed.

"What's funny?" Espio asked.

"Mecha Sonic forgot something," the black hedgehog replied. Then, he reached for his backpack and took out his fake Chaos Emerald.

"Mecha Sonic must know the difference between the real and fake emeralds," Tails explained to everyone. "So he didn't bother to take it."

"But we'll need any help we have," I said. "You'd think that robot would take the real and fake emeralds, but he didn't. There has to be some sort of catch to this."

"Nah, he just missed it," Charmy responded.

"Enough," Shadow interrupted. "We have to warp to Angel Island."

"Why?" Charmy asked.

"My Base Tracker detected two locations," Tails told him. "We're here." He pointed to the blinking red dot. "But the base isn't there. It's all the way at Angel Island."

"I don't think my fake emerald has enough power to teleport all seven of us to Angel Island immediately," Shadow said. "I'll have to warp everyone to the Holy Summit, then make our way by foot. Gather around everybody."

We surrounded the hedgehog as told to. He held up the fake emerald and called out the magic words. Then, we saw a flash. That was the last thing we remembered before arriving at the Holy Summit.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

After Eggman and Rouge woke up from our battle with Metal Knuckles, the robot began to rant on how 'his design was flawless.' After a minute, Knux had enough, stormed towards his clone, picked him up and threw him outta the sea.

"Blah blah blah! You suck!" he yelled.

"Uhhh... Let's go," I said. "Angel Island is up ahead."

When we arrived, we saw the Master Emerald sitting there in all its green glory. I looked down to see the many Chao who crawled to us and greeted us. All of us (even Eggy) smiled in their presence. As I bent down to pat one, the island began to rumble and out rose a certain red robot.

Metal Knuckles!

"W-w-w-w-what?" we all stuttered. "How did you come back?"

"You fools," the robot said. "My design truely is flawless. I'll admit, I didn't know what had happened at first, but after sticking my arms out in the water, I felt a barrier protecting me from the sea. After analyzing myself, I discovered that I was programmed so that a shield would be automatically deployed when in contact with water."

"Damn, I wish something like that happened to me, but how does that explain the rumble we heard?" I asked.

"I leapt from the surface of the ocean to the bottom of the island," was his answer. "And drilled my way here."

"Why is the hole on your back not there? And why are you even here anyway?" Knux questioned.

"I regenerated. Another benefit of my design. I came back to take the emerald you stole from me. You meatbags won't get in the way of Metal Sonic's master plan this time."

"You should do as Metal Knuckles says," someone agreed in another robotic voice. The team looked up to see the Eggmobile.

"Who's that?" we all wondered out loud.

The figure lowered itself down to the ground until it was no longer a dark silhouette. The robot that was on the Eggmobile shocked us all. It was that faker, Metal Sonic!

"You..." I smirked. "Running away on the job, I see..."

"I sensed the other six Chaos Emeralds," the clone explained. "I departed the base to hunt them, but in the end, I only found one." After throwing the now gray gem at us, he called for Metal Knuckles.

"Yes, master?"

"My calculations tell me that you'll need all the power you can obtain to defeat Sonic and his crew of idiots." Then, his (what looked like) nails pierced his minion's shoulders. Metal Knuckles' body was surrounded with electricity. As soon as my clone's 'nails' were forced outta the body, the robot echidna instantly rengenerated and he regained his navy color.

"You will fight them for the Chaos Emerald they stole," Metal Sonic ordered. "Hang on. My sensors detect two more Chaos Emeralds in their possession. Perfect. You will fight my copy and his crew of all three of the emeralds."

"Yes master," the robot echidna replied. "But, what will you do?"

"My copy and his crew can do nothing now that you can instantly regenerate," he reassured. "I will await you victory, while I finish my motor oil by that tree!"

"Aha! So you are lazy!" I claimed.

"I merely wish to save my energy," Metal Sonic lied.

"Master, enough," Metal Knuckles interrupted. "The battle will begin." Then, he turned to us. "Waste your energy if you must."

"Wait!" Knux yelled.

"What now?" his clone asked.

"Wasn't Metal Sonic's base supposed to be here?"

Just then, my clone pushed a button which released some sort of trap from a really high altitude. When it landed, the team found that it was a cage.

"Did you actually believe that idiot fox's Base Tracker's readings?" Metal Knuckles asked. "Obviously, that dolt didn't know that I constructed this trap using scrap metal from Eggman's former base. What foolishness of him, to only be able to detect the material. What a-"

"Wait a minute," I interrupted. "How did you know of his Base Tracker?"

"Didn't you see me on that hill from the distance spying on you before you split up?"

"..."

"..."

"Let's get him!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' POV<strong>

I worried for Sonic as the team rushed down the hill to Angel Island after coming to our senses. What if he was captured and being imprisoned by Metal Sonic? These thoughts and more filled my mind while we were fighting off the hordes of Tails Dolls that stood in our way. Its not like they held a Chaos Emerald or anything. They were a piece of cake! Actually, after sweeping though the three waves of those puppets, we actually found a whole cake on the ground! It was a really tall, really wide, chocolate cake. I wanted to pick it up and share it with the team, but I got suspicious.

"Why would there be a cake out in the middle of here?" I wondered out loud.

"Who cares? It's cake!" Charmy stated. "Come to papa!" Of course, he lunged for the cake. suspected that it would be some sort of trap, but the desert was the real deal. Seeing him gobble up the cake reminded us that we should be looking for some fruit to eat because it was lunch time. After a short search, we ate them and waited for Charmy to finish his cake. We began to worry as soon as the bee finished it because he began to cover his mouth.

"Uh oh," Chamy groaned. "I think that cake was expired."

"Go throw up by that tree!" Vector ordered, pointing to the tall tree nearby.

"No," Charmy protested. "I think I can hold it. Let's go."

Surprisingly, he did manage to hold up during the journey. Right until the Master Emerald was in sight (yes, the island was that high). Charmy rused behind the nearest tree and let it out.

"Feel better?" Espio asked him when he came back. then, he couldn't help but smell his breath.

"I guess," the bee replied.

"Hey Charmy. How would you feel if the cake you ate was a log of crap?" the chameleon asked him.

"Why?"

"It was a piece of sh-" Shadow bluntly affirmed before being interrupted by the sound of Charmy vomiting again. After I handed a tissue to him, he wiped his mouth from all the puke left. As soon as that was done, we continued to make our way to Angel Island.

Eventually, the sky was an amber orange. We knew that it was sunset, but we also knew that there was no turning back. Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and even Eggman could be in danger. I turned to everyone and nodded at them, the response being nods to me. In a cheesy fashion, we marched our final stretch to Angel Island. After a few more minutes, we finally made it to the entrance. However, we were perplexed as to why a cage imprisoned the majority of the island.

"That's strange," I commented. After taking out my Base Tracker and pointing it next to the cage, I realized, "We've been tricked again. Damn."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"This cage must be made of some of the metal from Metal Sonic's base," I explained.

"But where could his base be?" Cream asked.

"I don't know..."

"Tails!" I heard a voice from the cage shout to me. "Get away from here!"

"What?"

"He's above you!"

I looked to the sky to see...

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN!<p>

I think it's pretty obvious who's up in the sky above Tails and his group, but I'd like to leave it at that.

We might be coming up to the end pretty soon. I expect that this story'll be over by...

Let's say by the end of the month.

Once again, I'd like to remind you that- actually, screw it. Scroll to the top and find out.

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	14. The Rematch

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>This chapter may come off as less funny than the others, but the main event is building up, so bear with me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's POV<strong>

Metal Sonic's base wasn't at Angel Island. Instead,there was a cage that, according to Tails, was made from the metal from the base. We couldn't believe that we'd fall for the same trick twice, but this wasn't the time to worry about it.

"Tails!" I heard a voice from the cage call to Tails. "Get away from here!"

"What?"

"He's above you!"

We looked to the sky to see a certain robot that had been pestering us through out our journey. He descended to the ground to pick us up and drop us in the cage one by one.

"What's the meaning of this?" I growled at the robot. We all looked to see Mecha Sonic just flying there.

"Look in front of you," he responded.

What we saw was a midnight blue robot that looked like a certain hedgehog while he was drinking out of what looked like a motor oil carton.

"No, no, next to Metal Sonic," Mecha Sonic told us.

We tilted our heads to see a midnight blue robot that looked like a echidna.

"Meet Metal Knuckles," the taller faker of the faker introduced to us. We saw the robot echidna fighting Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and Eggman.

"Why is he blue?" Charmy asked.

"Metal Sonic gave Metal Knuckles his two Chaos Emeralds' worth of Chaos energy," the robot affirmed. "With it, he can instantly regenerate from any damage."

"You better explain why you threw us in this cage!" Amy threatened, holding out her hammer.

"Do you really think I would cower down to you just because of a mere hammer?" Mecha Sonic sneered. Then, a purple aura gathered around his stomach. Then, the robot shot out the energy, attempting to destroy Amy's weapon. What baffled him, Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles was the fact that the mallet didn't blow up.

"What is that hammer made from?" Metal Sonic gasped from behind.

"To be honest, I don't know," the pink hedgehog merely smiled.

"No matter," Mecha Sonic commented. "I have thrown you seven in this cage to fight Metal Knuckles."

"Aren't Sonic and his gang fighting him already?" Charmy blurted out.

"Since all of you are too weak to take him down," the faker of the faker started. "We have decided to spare our time and order Mecha Knuckles to wipe all of you out at once."

" 'Order' doesn't seem like a nice word," Cream suddenly said. "Who is Metal Knuckles to you?"

"Our minion," was the answer. "Mine and Metal Sonic's. However, unlike most villains in your TV shows, we have decided to spare him when he's done with you. We will share our power and use it to take over Mobius, even though I think that Metal Knuckles is only third rate and might overthrow us one day. I mean, if you've seen-"

"Mecha Sonic, enough of your story," Metal Sonic interrupted. "It's time to feed our meat to the lion."

"Well, insects taste like crap," Charmy responded like an idiot. "So you can just-"

"You now what we mean..." Mecha Sonic groaned. Then, he called for Metal Knuckles.

"What do you need, second rate clone of my real master?" the robot echidna asked, interrupting his fight with Sonic and his team.

"There's more meat for you," the clone of the clone answered.

"That's my metaphor!" the other clone of the clone called.

"Shut up!" Then, Mecha Sonic turned to us. "I'd wish you good luck, but you're our enemies, so... I wish you meatbags bad luck!" He follwed up with a laugh and flew to the tree Metal Sonic was resting on and took out what looked like a motor oil carton. Metal Knuckles rushed towards us and the battle began.

"Wait!" Tails interrupted.

"Grrr... What the hell do you want?" Metal Knuckles roared.

"If you three made the cage out of the material from Metal Sonic's base," the fox started. "Where did the base go."

"Oh." Metal Knuckles walked up to Metal Sonic and came back with a button. He pressed it and before our eyes, everything on Angel Island morphed. The stone pillars inverted into steel towers and the trees floated, flipped upside down and dropped to the ground at an angle. We then saw them change color and resemble Eggman's fleet cannons. Everthing changed to look like Eggman's base, but the Master Emerald was covered by an jet black forcefield.

"Just to make things fair," Metal Knuckles commented. He charged at us and the battle began.

Sonic's group chased it as we prepared to counterattack the robot. Then, he swerved away from us and stuck its ass at us!

"Great, he's taunting us," Tails groaned.

"Get outta there!" the real Knuckles warned us. It's about to-" He was interrupted by the sound of a really big fart and before we knew it, we saw three missile like objects on the ground. Before we could react, they blew up and let off a nasty gas. We could literally see the odor!

We coughed and moaned about how it smelt like ass before we heard a thud. When the 'smoke' cleared off, the team saw the Chaotix idiots on the ground.

"Damn, the gas must have knocked them out," I told the group.

"Well, they weren't really the fighting type," Amy added.

Cream and Tails just shrugged and we turned to Metal Knuckles, who was charging right in front of us. luckily, we managed to dodge the robot's tackle in time.

"That's Metal Knuckles' tactic!" Rouge warned us from behind. "Quick! Take them away from here! We'll stall for time!"

"But I don't wanna get caught up in crap gas again!" Eggman complained. Then, he was slapped by Sonic.

"We're gonna help our friends Egghead!" he told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge's POV<strong>

Because we knew that Metal Knuckles could now regenerate from any attack instantly and Tails' group needed to take the Chaotix away, Sonic lured the robot away using his speed. Then, Eggman blocked him in his chase, so the robot fell to the ground. Afterwards, Knuckie and I played Pong, with Metal Knuckles as the ball and our punches and kicks as the paddles. As soon as we got the word that The Chaotix were put in a safe (away from the two Sonic clones), we stopped and Metal Knuckles was being hurled to the bars of the cage.

"Shadow!" I called out. "Take out your fake emerald and use some of your Chaos attacks!"

"I can't!" he complained. "It has to recharge!"

"Then get your ass over here and help us fight!"

He gave the word to Tails to lead the group to Metal Knuckles as we watched the robot get up. A green aura surrounded him and all his 'wounds' were 'healed.'

"Did you really think a basic combo like that would even leave a permanent mark?" he laughed. "I've told you. My design is flawless!"

"it wasn't due to your design," Sonic countered. "Metal Sonic injected you with the energy."

"Shut up!" the machine snapped back. "Now, witness**-**" A certain tailpiece, now coated in some sort of armor, smacked the robot to the air. However, he landed on his feet perfectly.

"Who did that?" Metal Knuckles roared. He turned the the fox and his eyes glew red with rage. "You!" Then, he went into a rant on how he beat him in some race or something.

I knew that he wouldn't stop, so being the crafty bitch I am (just kidding about the bitch part, but you know *laughs*), I snuck up behind the raging robot and attempted to snap its neck. The result was his head twisted so it faced backwards. It seemed like it would be dangerous to him, but, conveniently for him, he was charging at the fox in the right direction. Fortunately, Knuckie dug a hole in front of Tails and Sonic, using his super speed, disguised with leaves. How the echidna dug that hole so quickly baffles me to this day, but it helped.

Eggman told us to come up with a battle plan quickly while he was blocking the hole that Metal Knuckles fell in. The doctor told us that he could only hold the robot up for a about a minute, so there was no time to waste.

"As you saw a few minutes ago," Blue Boy started. "Just two of us comboing Knux's clone isn't enough. We'll need every single one of us."

"That's right," Fox Boy agreed. "But we'll need to pull lots of moves quickly, so Metal Knuckles won't get the chance to recover damage."

"If it's that easy, then Metal Sonic's stupid for not increasing my clone's defenses," Red Boy told us (yeah, I'll just go with Knuckie). We feared that Metal Sonic heard that, but we turned to find that he was as wasted and drunk as a machine could get, along with the taller clone.

When we heard a scream, we turned around to see Eggman fly into the air and Metal Knuckles' head pop out. We knew that it was time to kick his ass. Because Cream wasn't the fighting type, as the doctor was getting up, she went up to him to make some small talk. When I felt that I was ready, I launched a kick that sent the cyborg into the sky. Tails took his place there and dunked him down using his tails (bad choice of words?) and Shadow back handed Metal Knuckles to the other side of the cage, where Knuckie finished charging his Maximum Heat attack thingy.

During Knuckie's barrage, Sonic bounced into the air,. charged up his Light Speed Attack and launched it. Metal knuckles was surrounded by and being attacked by two speedy glows for a few seconds before the combo finished with Amy swinging her hammer with all her might at the robot. He was knocked to the tree the two Sonic clones were.

"Wow, even with two Chaos Emeralds," Sonic said. "You still couldn't stand a chance against us. By the way Amy, nice swing."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"But not good enough!" we heard a robotc voice claim. We turned to the tree to see the robot echidna at the center of the island, surrounded by an eletric aura. "Now, face the power of-" He was interrupted by a blue blur that dashed right through him.

Before we knew it, Metal Knuckles fell to the ground into two pieces. Everyone turned around to Sonic.

"What? I didn't do it," he told us.

"Then, who did?" Tails worried.

We looked to the two pieces of Metal Knuckles to see Metal and Mecha Sonic standing there.

"So, it looks like Mecha Sonic was right," the smaller clone announced. "Metal Knuckles was only third rate after all."

"Then, who's second?" Mecha Sonic asked, facing him.

"Uhhh..." was all that Metal Sonic could voice. "Never mind!" The two proceeded to jab their hands in the halves of Metal Knuckles and were surrounded with an electric aura. Then, purple energy gathered from their hands and they shot it at the remnants of their former minion. Nothing remained of Metal Knuckles after that.

"You may have won the battle," Metal Sonic began. "But the war has only begun."

Then, he and Mecha Sonic put out their hands at us and somehow pushed us far back, leaving in front of them our backpacks. None of us could nothing but wait. Wait for what was to come.

They took the three emeralds my group found from Sonic's backpack. Metal Sonic held one of them, Mecha Sonic held another and the two of them held the last one together. Once again, they were surrounded with an electric aura, only this time, they flashed the three primary colors instead of different shades of blue. Afterwards, the Chaos Emeralds looked dead. They were of no use to them now, so they were thrown at us.

"Consider it a souvenir from your world's new rulers," Mecha Sonic sneered. Next, he turned to Metal Sonic. "It's time to initiate Plan F."

"Must it be now?" the smaller robot asked. Obviously, from the tone of his voice, this whole procedure was scripted. "Oh well. they'll be the first to witness our transformation. Well, we won't be changing forms, but let's say that we'll be stronger than ever."

I turned around to see the Chaotix finally wake up and watch in horror the event that was to come.

* * *

><p>DRAMA!<p>

If Mecha Sonic and Metal Sonic aren't powering up, what could they be up to?

Unfortunately, this story's building up to the finale, so grab your popcorn to eat, slushies to drink and Paint software to put sprites together and reenact the scenes and enjoy the show.

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	15. Hold Your Nose Because This Is Cheesy

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>Oh boy. I've been looking forward to typing these chapters for quite a while. These action sequences are perfect for sneaking some humor in (mainly because fight scenes aren't my forte, so bear with me).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Charmy's POV<strong>

The last thing I remember before blacking out was Metal Knuckles sticking its ass at us and shooting off some rockets that just sat on the ground. They blew up and released some stinky gas. Let me tell you, my farts may smell like rotten dog crap contained in a glass jar for 20 years, but the gas Metal Knuckles' stink bomb rockets released was so bad, we could literally see the smell. But enough of the recap.

When I woke up, I found myself, Espio and Vector leaning on a cannon.

"How did I get here?" I asked no one in particular. "And where's the ancient crap?" I turned around to see the whole island transformed into (what I thought of it as) a cheap knock off of Eggman's base. I mean, it had the towers and the ground, but there was a black forcefield covering where the Master Emerald was.

Suddenly, my eyes caught two glowing figures from afar. I woke up my teammates and showed them. Then, we saw the lights shape into balls and come together as one. The croc knew something was up, so he led us to the source, only to find Sonic, Tails and the others watching only one figure in front of them with fear. When the light began to fade, what came out was a robot, but it didn't look like Metal Sonic or Mecha Sonic (speaking of them, those are such creative names!). It was navy with black streaks over his spikes and arms. His feet looked like Shadow's shoes and his eyes... Well, we couldn't see them. Instead, we could see a dark red visor, like those astronauts.

"I am no longer Metal Sonic or Mecha Sonic," the robot announced. "You may call me... Uhhh... Uhhh... Crap... I didn't get time to think about this... Uhhh... I've got it! Metalix!"

"Metalix?" I repeated. "Another name with 'metal' in it? You robots are so lame at coming up with names!"

"Would you like to be the guinea pig I test my power on?" I shook my head in fear. "Then shut up. Little rat..."

"I'm a bee!" I yelled. Then, Metalix shot a laser at point blank range right at my face! Everyone gasped.

I struggled to get up for a while, but with help from Vector, I managed to do so.

"Why did you do that?" Cream scolded. One of the few times she's pissed, but geez, when she's a teen, she's gonna be like her mom (and that woman is such a nag to me). "You know you're too strong, so why use your powers on those weaker than you?"

"How dare you try lecture your world's ruler!" Metalix snapped. "Would you like to be my next victim?"

"Hey! Leave Cream alone!" Tails shouted.

"Oh my god, are all the little ones talking back at me?" the robot sighed, facepalming. "Oh well, I'll just take care of you, Fox, since you seem to have the guts to defend someone. Why not prove your power?"

"You just can't stop bullying, can you?" Sonic smirked. "If it's a fight you want Metalix, it's a fight you'll get!"

"Well, well, well, the faker's stepping in to save the day."

"Only I can call Sonic 'faker!' " Shadow yelled at Metalix.

From here on out, this whole thing just turned into a stupid argument, even for me. Eventually, the robot sent us all flying into the corners of the cage using what looked like the Force.

"Enough of this! I want a challenge before I take over Mobius. Why not savor the fun and knock out the three weaklings first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Amy' POV<strong>

I couldn't believe what Metalix did next.

He charged more lasers from his hands and stomach and aimed them at Charmy, Cream and Tails! Sonic was right. That robot is a bully! As soon as the smoke from the blasts cleared away, we saw that only Tails was standing and he was not in good condition. The other two were on the ground. Espio and Vector rushed to Charmy while Rouge and I ran to Cream.

"It's no good," Eggman told us from behind. "She's unconscious. You two better take her away from the battlefield. The others will handle it."

"What'll you do?" Rouge asked.

"My Eggmobile, fortunately, is still in good condition," the doctor told us. "I'll assist Sonic and friends in the battle ahead." Then, he turned to Tails, who was grieving over Cream. "You'd better go with them. What would Sonic do if I let you out there? Besides, you're in no shape for battle."

"No," the fox mumbled. "I'm not. But he won't get away with hurting Cream..." Just then, the Master Emerald ahead of us began to glow black. We knew something was up. We all turned to the legendary gem, then double taked to Tails, who had a blood red aura emit from him. "Metalix wanted me to show his power..." he grinned, now showing off a flaming orange fur. "Let's see him handle this!"

"Tails! No!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted, but it was too late. Tails was mad.

We could do nothing but watch as he showed no mercy pummeling Metalix. The fox had the win in the bag. When the machine tried to counter attack, Tails just dodged it with speed that could almost be compared with Sonic's and uppercutted the bully. Everyone's faces gradually grew with confidence.

"Remind me not to get that boy pissed near the Master Emerald," Knuckles and Shadow gasped.

Eventually, Metalix got Tails' attack pattern down and began to gain the upper hand, but the fox wasn't about to give up yet. Everyone (except Charmy and Cream) rushed in to help Tails. He couldn't take it because he was outnumbered. We had the win in the bag.

Tails' final attack was a swift smack to the head with his tailpieces. For now, Metalix was unconscious. Tails fell to the ground, exhausted from his assault, in his normal fur color. We all gathered around the kitsune. Charmy and Cream woke up a second later and kept up with us.

"Did... Did I do it?" the fox laughed before closing his eyes.

"I think you did," I whispered to him before turning to the Master Emerald to see it return to its green glow.

"Yeah," Sonic smiled. "I'm proud of you..." Then, he turned to Cream. "Well, time for your big moment."

"A-are y-you sure?" she stuttered.

"He won't even notice," I reassured. "Go on."

The rabbit walked slowly towards Tails and leaned towards him. Everyone was awaiting the big moment, except Shadow and Eggman, who turned away in disgust. Her lips almost met with his when all of a sudden, we heard dark laughter from behind us. We slowly turned around and we couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

"That fox is pretty powerful when the time calls for it," the robotic voice claimed. "But it wasn't enough."

"How?" Knux gasped. "How did you survive?"

"You fool. I have the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds," the machine told him. "I cannot be stopped."

Meanwhile, I shut my eyes and clenched my fists, mumbling, "I won't give up."

"What's up with you?" Shadow asked.

"It doesn't matter whether you have the emeralds or not!" I yelled at Metalix. "Somehow... Some way... I'll defeat you!"

Just then, a bright aura surrounded me and my fur began to change color. Before I knew it, I transformed into Super Sonic! I looked at my arms to see the gold fur.

"How?" I wondered out loud.

"Metalix must have only absorbed the negative power of the emeralds, leaving the positive energy," Eggman explained. "You were able to use that positive energy and transform."

"Like in the battle with Chaos!" Knux commented.

"Who?" Shadow asked.

"I'll tell you later," I told him. I smirked at Metalix. "Now, it's time for what you wanted. Everyone, stay back."

Before I could dash to the robot, Shadow stopped me. Then, he put out his hands. I caught onto what he was thinking and did the same. Before he knew it, his fur changed from black to that lemon yellow I know. An aura of the same color surrounded him. He was Super Shadow!

"Now Metalix doesn't stand a chance!" I declared. "Ready Shadow?"

"Why do you think I joined you?"

We gave each other thumbs up and began to charge at Metalix. However, as we were about to tackle him head first, the robot warped away. We turned around to see him prepare a kick. We counterattacked with punches, but Metalix easily shook it off. After dodging another one of the machine's purple lasers (geez, if he loves purple so much, who doesn't he make out with Espio?), we shot Sonic Wind and Chaos Spear together. However, the robot just Spin Dashed through them. We charged our Light Speed Attacks and let loose with them to counter Metalix, who did the same thing.

"You've done well so far," the robot told us.

""Well, we did save the world quite a few times, so what did you expect?" I replied cockily.

"However, I'm just getting started," Metalix stated.

Shadow and I put on battle stances as the faker fusion rushed at us. We tried to block the tackle, but the robot pulled through. We were sent higher into the sky than we were before and Metalix shot up and combo'd our asses. He even had the nerve to scrunch me into a ball and kick me around at Shadow! We were sent crashing to Angel Island, but fortunately, we managed to regain our energy and fly back up to fight back before making a collision with the island.

* * *

><p>Yes, I'm aware of Metalix from the comics, but I had no other name for Metal and Mecha Sonic's fusion in mind.<p>

I'm also aware of the corniness and cheesiness of this chapter, but isn't it what this story is?

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	16. Power Up

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>Here's Part 2 of Super Sonic and Super Shadow's battle with Metalix. What more could you want? A Taiream moment!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' POV<strong>

The last thing I remember before blacking out was pummeling the crap outta Metalix. How can you blame me? He hurt Cream! And Charmy too, but you know... Anyway, when I woke up, I found Sonic and Shadow in their Super forms attacking Metalix. At first, I wondered how they could transform, but then, after remembering the battle with Chaos, my theory was that Metal and Mecha Sonic only used the negative power of the emeralds. The real Sonic used the positive energy that remained and managed to transform. Then, he passed some of the Chaos energy to Shadow, so he could transform. Enough of that though. What happened to me?

I turned around to see Cream holding on to me. Turning to a different direction, I saw everyone else looking up in the sky. That must have been where the battle was taking place.

"Cream, don't worry," I told her. "Sonic and Shadow will defeat Metalix."

"I know," she whimpered. "But look." She pointed to the Master Emerald, which was still in its black force field. "Metalix might fly over there and use it to power himself up even more."

"Well, maybe he'll miss it," I reassured. "Like when he missed Shadow's fake emerald in the desert."

"But the Master Emerald has more power than even the Chaos Emeralds. He must be able to sense it."

"Oh no... But we can't lose hope now, even when things get tough! Sonic found ways around nearly every situation, so I know that he will this time!"

Then, I heard the rabbit giggle cutely. She's pretty when she smiles...

"You're becoming more like Sonic everyday," she chuckled.

"I-I-I am?" I stuttered. "Well, I guess that's a good thing. Thanks for the compliment and thanks for being here for me now." I wrapped my arms around her and she blushed.

"Tails," she began. "You know when you told me that you were falling for me?"

"Uhhh... Yeah?"

"Well..." Cream fiddled with her ears. She also looked kinda adorable when she's shy. "I... I... I love..." She cleared her throat. "I love you too."

"R-r-really?"

"Yeah. I've kept it to myself ever since we met. I was afraid that you would still be sad over Cosmo until you told me that you liked me, so-"

"I'm sure that she wouldn't want me grieving over her," I interrupted. "Especially after two years."

I looked up to the sky and imagined Cosmo's head up there, smiling at me. I gave a thumbs up to her before hearing a familiar masculine voice. Masculine?

"Look who's awake!" was what he called out. I came to my senses and saw Sonic returning the thumbs up. "We'll need the good luck!"

"We have skill," Shadow grunted. "We'll kick Metalix's ass whether anyone wishes us good luck or not."

"Bad luck can screw even the most skilled guys over," my best friend argued. "But whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's POV<strong>

After turning back to our opponent, Sonic and I proceeded to throw a barrage of Chaos Spears and Sonic Winds at the fused faker of the faker. It seemed like he couldn't handle them because the blasts broke Metalix's block and he fell to the ground.

"He's down!" Sonic announced. "He's down for the count!"

"Don't get your hopes up," I responded. "He'll get back up any minute now. Do you have enough energy to finish him off?"

"Damn, I guess I should fall back for now," he said after being still to feel his energy.

I heard a voice shout at me and I turned around to see Fox Boy throw my fake emerald to me.

"It doesn't look like you can hold up your Super forms for much longer!" he told us. "You'll need a lot of rings. Sonic! Fly away and find some while Shadow stalls for time with the fake emerald!"

"I'm on it!" the hedgehog affirmed. He flew away from the battlefield and now, the outcome of the fight would depend on whether I could stall Metalix long enough for Sonic to get the rings needed or not.

"Looks like your friend has ditched you," the machine claimed as he was rising back up. "He's smarter than you, I'll give him that. If you have the balls to attack me, then come."

"You first," I taunted.

Metalix was mad. I could see the steam come out of where his mechanical ears, which didn't make sense because steam is technically water. Maybe the Chaos Emeralds' energy also contain water energy, but whatever. He began to charge straight at me and I ducked straight away. After looking at the fake emerald's energy meter, I knew that my fake emerald could only handle three Chaos Spears or one Chaos Blast, so I had to time them right. Figuring out which one to launch and when was a pain in the ass because my energy was slowly depleting, so I had no time to waste.

After launching all three of my Chaos Spears, I knew that it was up to my wits to stall for time. I managed to avoid all of Metalix's attacks with ease and launched swift counterattacks. However, I knew it wouldn't last. I knew that I only had a few seconds to retain my Super form, but I was exhausted from holding up for Sonic for so long. Before I could react, purple energy gathered around Metalix's right fist and he swung it at me.

As I fell to the ground, I couldn't find the strength to get fly back up. I didn't want it to get to me, but my fake emerald needed recharging, so it got to me. Just as I was about to crash into the sea...

SWOOSH!

I was being carried across it! I turned my head to see a certain gold hedgehog, holding a lot of boxes with images of rings on them.

"You looked kinda drained," he smirked. "Let's get you to ground and we'll dash across these ring boxes."

"You better drop me the SPLIT second we get there," I frowned. "This really isn't helping the gay rumors."

"What makes you say that?" he asked, obviously oblivious to the fact that he was holding me the way he holds Amy.

After arriving on land, Sonic laid out the ring boxes and split his share away from mine. We nodded to each other before Spin Dashing across our cases.

"You should feel a lot more energy flow in you," Sonic reminded me. "I could last the whole day with how much I have."

"Quit showing off and kick Metalix's ass with me," I smirked.

"Well well well, you're looking more like me everyday!"

"I know. I'm worried. Now let's go."

As we shot up into the sky, Metalix dived down at us. Because of the energy we've regained, we managed to dodge with ease. I froze time with Chaos Control and beat the crap outta the robot until time returned. Just before then, I grabbed Metalix, took him higher into the sky and threw him to Sonic. When time returned, the gold hedgehog was surprised at first, but then kneed the machine back up into the air. From there, it was like a game of Pong until Metalix caught on to our idea and warped away. He reappeared behind Sonic and smashed his elbow to his back. The hedgehog was crashing to the sea until I caught him, crushed him into a ball and threw him at Metalix. Sonic curled back out, dashed towards the robot and kicked the robot to the ground. To finish Metalix off, I flew to the spot the fused faker of the faker landed, grabbed him by the neck and launched a Chaos Spear to decapitate him.

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles' POV<strong>

Uhhh... I think Shadow went a bit too far with that last attack. Metalix's head came off! But I suppose it had to be done. I was glad to see that the battle was over because I couldn't take Rouge holding onto em much longer. Some might say that I'm being shy, but that's not the point. Everyone gathered to the center of Angel Island to see the two parts of Metalix just resting there. Then, they disappeared.

"That's it?" I complained. "They just disappear? No explosions like Metal Knuckles?"

"The important thing is that we're safe now," Cream told me. "But something's not right..."

"Yeah," Tails agreed. "How come the sky didn't brighten up?"

"It's night," Charmy reminded him.

"I mean, why have the clouds not cleared away?" the fox added. "Usually, when the big enemy's defeated, the clouds make way for the sun or moon, depending on the time of day."

"There were clouds?" everyone wondered out loud.

"We must not have paid attention because of the battle," I stated. Everyone took a moment to think before nodding in agreement.

Suddenly, we heard an evil laughter coming from where the Master Emerald was. We all rushed to the powerful jewel to see a persistent pest standing there.

"How the hell did you do that?" Charmy asked. "Your head came off, yet you came back! How come I don't have that power?"

"You don't have the power of the seven emeralds," Metalix told him. "Though I'm still baffled as to how Sonic and Shadow could transform."

"You didn't check to see whether you absorbed all of their energy," Sonic said. "You sapped away the negative power, but not the positive power. But it's okay though. No one's perfect."

"You fool! My design is flawless! I am perfect! Now watch as your precious Master Emerald's power gets drained by me!"

We all tried to stop Metalix, but he absorbed too much of the Master Emerald's power too quickly for us to land a scratch on him. Sonic and Shadow quickly huddled us all up and discussed what they were gonna do. I was suspicious at first, but the two hedgehogs convinced me. We all nodded and they flew off to who knows where. After merely ten seconds, the Master Emerald itself looked dead. No longer did it show off its green color. It was only gray. Metalix was now blood red with gold streaks on his quills and arms. Its visor was also showing off a glowing gold. The robot jumped off the gem to show all of that off and more.

Despite Metalix finally at full power (hopefully), we didn't lose hope.

"What are you all smiling about?" the robot questioned. "And where did Sonic and Shadow go?"

"Did you check to see if you've absorbed all of the Master Emerald's power?" I smirked. "I think you should turn around."

The robot did so and saw Shadow right in front of him, still in his Super form. The lemon hedgehog then summoned Sonic to the stage and they both stood on top of the Master Emerald. Before Metalix could react, Amy swung her hammer down the robot's head. I'll say this once. Metalix was now very powerful, but not even he could stand up to Amy's mallet. After he got hit, he chased the pink hedgehog down and we piled on top of the cyborg. Metalix threw us all off of him, but we all immediately got up and piled on him each time. Every now and then, Amy would swing her hammer down at Metalix's head. Eventually, the robot got so pissed that he charged up, then released all of that power into a head first tackle that would send us all flying. We just managed to dodge it (Eggman just BARELY made it) and Metalix broke the cage that trapped us all.

After the chase we led Metalix into, we heard an explosion come from the Master Emerald and we were all stunned at what emerged.

* * *

><p>I had some family stuff to take care of, so if you feel that this chapter's been uploaded a lot later than you'd expect me to, then I'm sorry.<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	17. Finale: Part 1

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Shadow decide to bring two of the others to the fight. Who could they be?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>More Transformations?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cream's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe what I saw in front of the Master Emerald after Metalix broke the cage (I wondered if his head was okay).

After hearing an explosion from the Master Emerald, everyone (even Metalix) turned around to see what happened. Two glowing hedgehog shaped figures stood there with a rainbow aura surrounding them. They floated slightly above the air as we watched in fascination. The bright white lights that emitted from the two hedgehogs faded away to reveal who they were. We noticed the green eyes of the hedgehog on the left and the red eyes of the hedgehog on the right and realized that they were Sonic and Shadow! But I've never seen looking like that before. They definitely weren't in their Super forms. I know what they look like because of the battle against Dark Oak. Instead of shades of yellow, their fur flashed different colors.

"Oh my god!" Charmy exclaimed. "It's a **double rainbow**! But it's flashing this time! Oh my god! The colors are so bright! They're flashing so quickly!" He fell to the ground, most likely from a seizure.

"This bee needs to get off the Internet," Vector declared. We all nodded.

"I recognize this form," Dr Eggman said.

"Of course you do," Sonic agreed. "I've felt this much power in a long time! Isn't it cool Shadow?"

Shadow just floated there and looked at himself

"What forms are you in?" I asked Sonic before a splash and a rumble was heard.

"We need to escape the island quickly!" Tails told us. "The Master Emerald must be out of power to hold Angel Island! Well, Metalix's base shaped like Angel Island." He then turned to the alter, to find that the Master Emerald was gone! "Oh no! We really need to get outta here!"

Those who could fly carried those who couldn't and we flew to the bottom of the road that led to the now falling island, well, base. After making our escape, we merely watched as it began to crash into the sea. Luckily, it didn't sink. It just stood there and ignored the fact that Metalix was nowhere to be seen.

"Now Eggman, tell us why Sonic and Shadow are flashing rainbows," Rouge demanded.

"If I recall correctly," the doctor began. "They are in their Hyper forms."

"Hyper forms?" Shadow repeated.

"You need the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds to transform," Sonic explained.

"But what are they?" I asked. "And why are you in their Hyper forms if you don't have them?"

"The Super Emeralds are like the Chaos Emeralds, but they're much stronger," Tails told me. We all turned to him to listen to more of his words of wisdom. "But why could Sonic and Shadow transform without them? Hmmm..." We let him take a moment to think. "The Master Emerald's power must be equal to that of all seven Super Emeralds," the fox finally told us. It was everyone else's turn to think. We were all thinking the same thing. It makes sense.

"But that means..." Tails and Knuckles said together.

"That means what?" Rouge asked them.

"Sonic! Shadow!" the two called for them.

Tails requested, "If you two can turn Hyper like this, then, do you think Knuckles and I could help you two?"

Everyone except those four and Eggman gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow responded.

"Knuckles and I could transform with the power of the Super Emeralds," the fox explained to him. Then, he turned to the echidna. "Remember?"

"Of course!" Knuckles replied. "Sonic! Two against one seems quite unfair, but with four on one, Metalix stands no chance! Let's help you!"

Sonic took a moment to think about it before finally answering, "Why not? Shadow. It's true that they could transform with the Super Emeralds. Because we could turn Hyper with the Master Emerald, why not them?"

"Unless we're nearly out of rings, we won't retreat," Shadow told Tails and Knuckles. "Anything you need to do before we transfer some of our power to you and take off to find where the hell Metalix went?" They nodded. Then, Knuckles took Rouge off somewhere not too fat from where we were while Tails took me somewhere else.

"I know what you're thinking," the kitsune told me. "Why am I doing this?"

"You're right," I replied. "I don't want you to get hurt, or worse, d-"

"I no longer wanna be the one who's left on the sidelines," Tails interrupted me. "I wanna prove that I can be strong. You could get taken away and I might not do anything about it because I'm weak."

"Tails, you're not weak and you don't have to change who you are. I love you just the way you are." I turned away from him. "I just don't want you to get hurt. If you don't want to back down, then I understand because it is for the world..."

"I'm not fighting for the world."

"What?"

"Okay, maybe I am, but I'm also fighting for someone, who means the world to me. You. You remind me so much of Cosmo and I don't want that memory to die. I'm sure she wouldn't want me moping about her all the time, so thanks again for being there for me Cream. If we do lose this fight, remember that I love you too and I always will."

We stepped towards each other and looked at the moon together. The, we turned to each other and let our kiss do the talking. Well, it would translate to merely a few sentences, but you know what I mean. After reluctantly letting go, we smiled at each other.

"Good luck," I whispered.

"Thanks," he breathed.

We walked to Sonic and Shadow, who just gathered plenty of ring cases for their battle and, along with everyone else, waited for Knuckles and Rouge, while playing Go Fish.

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge's POV<strong>

"What did you want?" I asked Knuckie after he checked to make sure no one was watching.

"Rouge, just in case we lose this battle, I just wanna tell you that 'm really sorry for shouting at you a few days ago," he told me. "I know that it was wrong of me to and I know that you won't forgive me, but-"

I interrupted him by hugging him.

"I know you can get angry sometimes," I began. "And that you're so much fun to tease, but underneath that hard exterior, you have a soft spot."

"Uhhh... Th-th-thanks," he stuttered, blushing. "You're pretty ho-"

"Shhh... Don't say anything," I whispered. "You're very lucky to have a crush on me, so-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I never said that I had a crush on you."

"Hmmm... I'm sorry," I said sarcastically, but with a smile. "I must have been mistaken when I overheard you and Sonic talking about it."

"You were spying on us?"

"You're cute when you're shocked."

I anticipated that Knuckie would blow up on me and punch me, but that wasn't the case, but instead, he smirked, "Well, I must have been mistaken when I overheard you and Amy talking about me one time."

"You were spying on us?"

"Yep. You know, it's unlike you to get that shocked. But now that I've seen you like that, you're not that bad looking when you're shocked."

"You mean I don't look hot to you all the time?" I flirted with him. His blush rivaled his fur color.

"Uhhh... N-n-not that you're n-not, b-but-"

"I just LOVE it when you're embarrassed!"

He must have remembered that anger management lesson Amy gave him because at first, he growled, but then closed his eyes and opened them, letting a smile take over his face. I don't know why he didn't do that earlier, but whatever.

"Well, if you like it when I'm embarrassed," he began. "Then I suppose that after the battle, you can tease me as much as you like."

"But it's no fun if you let me," I fake moaned. "But do you know what is fun?"

"What?" he asked.

"Making out," I breathed in his ear. Once again, he blushed. "C'mon! It's the one chance you get," I sang. "Besides, you were a good kisser back there boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yep. We're aware of our crushes on each other, so isn't it time to hit this relationship off?"

"Well, that's true, but-"

"You know what. Shut up and kiss me!"

I pulled Knuckie towards me and pressed my lips against his. His was stunned at first at my improvement from last time, but after breaking apart, I knew that he wanted more. His face told it all. He pulled me towards him and lip locked with me. I felt that he improved from last time. After breaking apart again and marked the beginning of our new relationship, we just sat near the sea and stared at the moon together. I eyes caught two figures standing below the moon. I nudged my new boyfriend and pointed at them. We knew who they were because a pair of tails and ears stuck out. We silently congratulated them and continued to make some small talk before not bothering.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

"Sonic? Can I talk to you?" I asked him after Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Rouge left.

"Uhhh... Sure," he answered. "Shadow and everyone else. Gather plenty of rings for our upcoming battle."

"I'm on it," Espio affirmed.

The two of us walked away from the others and I found a perfect place to talk.

"You all right Amy?" my boyfriend asked me.

"Yeah. I'm just worried," I told him. "You've faced Metal Sonic before and Mecha Sonic afterwards, but the two have fused now and they've powered up. Do you think you can do it?"

"I've told you before Amy. We've faced all kinds of enemies like Perfect Chaos, the Biolizard and Dark Oak. Do you really think this time will be any different?"

"You never know Sonic," I warned him. Then, the flashing hedgehog wrapped his arms around me.

"Trust me Amy. We'll win this."

"I just don't want you to go out like this," I worried. "What if you lose? What will there be left for me?"

"We will kick Metalix's ass," Sonic repeated. "For everyone on Mobius, but for me, there's something that means more than the world to me. You. I know that we've had our ups and downs, but why do you think I'd save you every time you got kidnapped?"

I remained silent.

"I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend out of pity," the hedgehog continued. "I love you and I wanna be able to spend the rest of my life with you. For now, I have to take care of what stands in our way."

I returned the hug while muttering, "Thanks Sonic."

"Anything for you," he replied before lifting my head up and kissing my cheek.

I smiled at him and returned the kiss. This time, it was on the lips and held it for a while. After breaking apart, we chuckled and began to chat about other minor things before looking at the moon. We wondered why it was there before the final battle, but it didn't take over our minds. What did was our thoughts of each other. After about a minute, we left the area for our meeting point. We found Shadow, Eggman and the Chaotix with lots of ring cases ready.

"Wow, you guys sure can hunt," I commented.

"It was nothing," Vector laughed. Then, he turned to Sonic. "Now what?"

"Now we wait for Tails and Knuckles to come back," the hedgehog replied.

It took a while for the two to finish what they needed to do, so we got bored. Fortunately for us, Eggman brought a deck of cards with him, so we just played Go Fish until they came back. For some reason, Charmy won every game. I got suspicious, but I wasn't gonna be a sore loser about it. Eventually, Tails and Cream returned and decided to join in the game. After another few minutes, Knuckles and Rouge finally came back.

"Okay you guys. Are you ready?" Sonic asked them. They nodded. "Good. Knuckles and Shadow. Put out your hands towards each other. Tails and I will do the same thing. Stand back everyone."

And that's what we did. We watched as the power transfer commenced. Gradually, Tails and Knuckles' fur grew into brighter shades of their original fur color. A rainbow aura surrounded the four after a few seconds and the speed the colors flashed increased. Eventually, Tails and Knuckles' arms were positioned like an 'X' before spreading them to their sides. Everyone else was blinded by a bright explosion that engulfed the two. As it cleared away, what we saw stunned everyone except Sonic. Although their eyes remained the same, Tails' fur glowed lemon yellow while Knuckles' fur shone bright magenta. Although they weren't multicolored like Hyper Sonic and Hyper Shadow, all four of their auras flickered the color spectrum.

"There's four of them!" Charmy exclaimed after waking up from the blast. "It's... It's... It's..." He was knocked out once again.

"That bee needs to get off the Internet," Shadow stated. Everyone nodded, especially Vector, who picked up the unconscious insect. "But Metalix needs to get off Mobius!"

"You're right Shadow!" my boyfriend agreed. "Guys, it's time to find and finish off Metalix!" Then, he turned to us. "Wish us luck everyone! Especially you Amy..."

We all waved and awaited the final battle that was to take place in the sky.

"What's wrong Eggman?" I asked him, for he seemed to have something more important on his mind.

"It's nothing," he reassured. "I'm still thinking about how the upgrade I gave to Metal Sonic malfunctioned."

"Did you check it, like you normally do?" Espio asked, entering the conversation.

"Of course!" was the doctor's answer. "Yet..." he took a deep breath and sighed, "Never mind."

* * *

><p>Yeah, I put in Go Fish because as I said before, some of these moments are perfect for injecting some humor in. This story's categorized as Adventure and Humor after all!<p>

I'm aware that Super Tails and Hyper Knuckles' auras aren't rainbows, but I felt like making them multicolored in this story.

Wait a minute... We have:

Hyper Sonic

Hyper Shadow

Hyper Knuckles

Super Tails?

**C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!**

Anyway, the next chapter will be the final battle.

Or will it?

...

Just kidding!

Or am I?

...

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	18. Finale: Part 2

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>More family troubles, so sorry once again for the slightly delayed update.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, it's time. The big one. The main event. The battle for Mobius.<p>

Wow, that sounded less cheesy in my mind.

* * *

><p>PS: To Serenity, Mecha Sonic was introduced in Sonic 3 &amp; Knuckles (released in 1994), his only game, as far I as recall. :) He's in the comics, but I don't like the comics.<p>

The creators couldn't release the whole game at once (and just call it Sonic 3) due to time constraints, so they released one half of it as Sonic 3 and the other as Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic and Knuckles' cartridge used lock on technology, so if Sonic 3 was inserted on top of it, you could play the whole game as one. Several changes are made in the full game (such as the Super Emeralds being added).

The More You Know... *insert rainbow with shooting star*

Anyway...

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Battle<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles' POV<strong>

Sonic, Shadow, Tails and I took off into the sky after saying our goodbyes and began to search for Metalix. We didn't see the red robot as we escaped Angel Island, so we were cautious. After circling the sky for a minute or two, the four of us found the machine standing on the entrance to where Angel Island used to float.

"This world..." we heard Metalix begin. "This world is pathetic." He then turned to us, so we knew there was no backing down. "Mobius is so weak. It needs a ruler, like me, to lead it to glory."

"By attacking those you wanna rule over, do you really think they'll listen to you?" Shadow questioned him.

"Oh, but there will be no Mobians left when I rule the planet," the machine claimed. "They will all be roboticized. Under my hand, we will travel the galaxy and take over other planets. Eventually, the whole universe will be mine." Then, an aura that rivaled Shadow's fur color surrounded the machine. "First, I must take care of the most persistent pests I've ever faced."

"You're outnumbered," Tails stated. "Four to one. We also have skills, so you'll regret ever fighting us all here."

"And what fighting potential do you have, weakling?" Metalix countered. "Didn't Flickies always follow you in your Super form? They must know not to interfere with my master plan. Oh, the irony of mere birds being smarter than the one whose IQ supposedly rivals that of my creator."

"So what if no Flickies are following him!" I snapped back. "As far as I can see, it's a sign that he's gotten stronger!"

Metalix just shook his head and announced, "We'll see how much stronger Tails and the rest of you meatbags have gotten."

"We'll see," Sonic repeated. "Let's go guys!"

Metalix dashed at us with black energy surrounding him while we all charged at the robot with rainbow energy and the battle began.

"Split up!" Sonic commanded. We did so and Metalix crashed into an invisible wall.

* * *

><p>AN: I swear, I won't break the fourth wall ever again (well, at least not in this story).

* * *

><p>Honestly, we had no idea where it came from, but we took it as a chance to strike.<p>

"Damn wall," I heard the machine murmur before I launched an uppercut with my fist engulfed in flames.

As Metalix flew higher into the sky, Tails got ready to swipe the robot down with his tails. However, Metalix teleported behind the fox and backhanded him down to the sea. Luckily, he managed to recover instantly from it, so he dashed back up and charged a thunder ball between his tails. Sonic charged at it and kicked it at Metalix, stunning him, giving Shadow a chance to use Chaos Control to freeze time. That's the last thing I remember seeing before Metalix appeared to be crashing right in front of me.

"Punch him!" Shadow ordered.

I did so and Shadow charged at it with gold energy around his hands. Once again, Metalix warped away from him and started to attack Shadow's back, but Sonic lunged at the machine with his Light Speed Attack in time. After Shadow launched a barrage of Chaos Spears, Tails caught Metalix with his tails and spun him around. Meanwhile, the fox was charging another electric ball, but the enemy caught on to what he was doing and punted Tails away from the battlefield. Fortunately, he managed to keep his charged ball in his hand, so he threw it at Metalix. However, the robot opened his chest and absorbed the energy sphere.

Tails merely smirked as Metalix dashed at him.

"Look out!" the rest of us shouted.

We thought it was over for Tails, but Metalix suddenly stopped. Then, the robot held his chest and moaned.

"How?" the robot gasped. "Was I paralyzed by absorbing the thunder ball? That's impossible!"

"Nice one Tails!" I yelled as I charged at the cringing cyborg. "But I've got this now!"

My fists flared up again and I smashed Metalix's legs so hard that he wouldn't be able to move them, even when he recovers. I followed that up with a combo of hooks and straight punches. I ended with a fiery straight punch that caused an explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's POV<strong>

I'll admit, for an idiot, Knuckles pulls off some pretty good combos. Anyway, as the smoke from that explosion began to clear away, Sonic nodded to the rest of us as am sign to get ready. However, when the smoke cleared away, Metalix was nowhere to be seen. We took it as an opportunity to regain our energy. We headed for where everyone else was, took the rings and left. There were some very small conversations going on before we took the rings, but other than that, there was no time to waste.

"Metalix could appear any minute," I reminded the rest of the fighting team. "Let's go already."

As we made our way to where Angel Island used to float, we couldn't find our enemy in sight. We were suspicious and began to search for Metalix. Eventually, we heard a splash and looked down. Before we could react, we were hit with a laser that was (guess what?) purple. Luckily, it was one of the more weaker ones, but Metalix appeared right in front of Tails and Knuckles and blasted them right in front of their faces. At least, that's what Sonic and I saw. A few seconds later, we caught our eyes on the fox and the echidna right behind the fused faker of the faker. The rainbow hedgehog next to me giggled slightly.

"What are you snickering about?" Metalix asked him. "Anyway..."

The robot ignored the fact that Tails and Knuckles were right behind him because, well... He couldn't sense them Tails and Knuckles were hiding their power. How? I don't know. Anyway, Metalix started to rant about how we did well in Round 1 and how he was gonna kick our asses. Typical villain stuff. That means that the speech sucked. I found Sonic sleeping through the whole thing. After about a minute, I poked him awake and we saw Tails and Knuckles charge up a ball of fire and lightning. We snickered because Metalix was unaware of it. There was no humming sound to go with the charging. How did they do it?

"Seriously, what are you two laughing at?" the robot asked us, irritated. "This speech has been in my data for the last few minutes and I command you to listen!"

Just then, Tails and Knuckles shot their energy ball.

"Let's finish him!" Tails shouted as the machine was crashing into the sea. "The electricity from that energy ball must have paralyzed Metalix again!"

"What did the fire do?" Knuckles asked.

"It must have just damaged him," Sonic told him.

"I suppose it's less work for us," I commented, shrugging my shoulders.

The four of us dashed to the falling fused faker of the faker and because he couldn't do anything about it, we pummeled the crap outta him. Not much to say, other than, I used Chaos Control to freeze time when it was my turn to kick Metalix's ass. I held out one of my hands to charge a Chaos Blast, while I showed no mercy with my free hand and legs. At the very moment time returned to normal, I fired Chaos Blast in a focused beam. Tails, Knuckles and I watched as Sonic curled into a ball and used an extended Light Speed Attack to surround Metalix in what looked like a bright white tornado. We noticed the tornado get smaller every second until Sonic was dashing back and forth at Metalix rapidly. After a few seconds of merciless pwnage, Sonic kicked Metalix higher into the air with a backflip.

"Show off..." I mumbled before telling the others to charge some energy attacks.

Unfortunately, Metalix finally recovered from the paralysis and teleported behind Sonic as he was ready to axe kick him. However, Sonic dodged the robot's backhand and axe kicked him down before charging what he called his Hyper Sonic Wind. Meanwhile, I was ready to release a beam version of 'Hyper Chaos Blast,' while Tails and Knuckles were ready to launch their electric and fire balls (by the way, Tails called his energy balls 'Booming Bolt Ball' and Knuckles called his energy balls 'Concentrated Inferno' (they're pretty crappy names)). We fired our attacks at Metalix and he was sent higher into the sky. Sonic assisted us with Hyper Chaos Wind and the four of us held our attacks. The end result was an explosion that nearly took the four of us. When the smoke cleared away, Metalix was nowhere to be seen. We had destroyed our enemy. We still had quite the amount of energy left, so we all thought it was like a sparring round. there was nothing left to do now, but to return to everyone.

"Was that it?" Tails asked us.

"I suppose so," his best friend answered.

"If Metalix's design was flawless, then you'd think he would've been able to take that Booming Bolt Ball without getting paralyzed."

"That robot's bite isn't much better than his bark," Knuckles commented.

"Metalix was a piece of sh-" I was interrupted by the sounds of cheering for our victory.

We turned to see everyone else doing the applauding and cheering. The three with girlfriends obviously made out with them, but other than that, I told everyone that it was a satisfying experience kicking the fused faker of the faker's ass.

They all agreed.

* * *

><p>A happy ending for all! Yay!<p>

Next up will be everyone's perspectives of the ending.

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	19. Finale: Part 3?

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>Did you think it was over? I wasn't gonna end it with an easy battle!<p>

Okay, so I may have come up with this while writing the endings. I was inspired to do so by Ocarina of Time's final boss battle.

This will definitely be a long one, so grab your popcorn, slushies and fanboy/fangirl hats and foam fingers because, well...

You'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>It's Not Over Yet<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' POV<strong>

Like Shadow said, it was fun to kick Metalix's ass. Those who didn't take part in the final fight were kinda jealous that they couldn't have a turn, but we were all just glad to be safe from evil once again. We turned away from where Angel Island sat on the sea after collecting the rings to use later and headed for Central City to await the sunrise.

"Guys? Why are we still in our Hyper forms?" Knuckles asked Sonic and Shadow.

"I think it would look cool if we stayed in these forms returning home," Sonic told him. "You know, being that it's night time."

"But Sonic, some Mobians get seizures easily," I reminded the hedgehog. "And we don't know who. We'll need to be careful."

Just then, we heard a rumble. Nearly all of us thought it was our stomachs grumbling together to make one loud sound (especially Eggman's). However, Espio thought otherwise. We continued on our merry way, but we could only make it two steps further before we heard a thunder clap.

"Guys! Something must be going on with Angel Island!" Espio told us. "Let's head back!"

Hesitant at first, we agreed to Espio's words and turned around for Angel Island. As we made our way, we saw probably the biggest surprise of our lives. An ebony black figure stood slightly above the island with a gold aura surrounding him.

"You fools!" the silhouette cackled maniacally. "Did you really think you could get away from me alive!"

"No," Eggman moaned. "Don't tell me it's-"

Yes it's me, you fatass!" the figure yelled. Then, he turned to me, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles. "I think it's time for a little rematch. This time, I, Metalix, will be the victor!"

A thunderbolt fell from the gray clouds and struck the robot and Angel Island. Bits and pieces of metal and cannons flew everywhere until Angel Island looked like the real thing once again. It would seem like a happy ending, but the metal began to swirl around Metalix and stuck to him as they rose into the air. Eventually, the machine began to form a tail, a pair of wings and a dragon like body. He curled up into a ball as his face transformed as well and released an explosion of energy!

We hastily searched for cover and hid until the smoke cleared away. What we saw was a robotic dragon with a jet black body and blood red tips of his wings. No longer was Metalix's aura gold. Instead, it was the same shade of red as the tips of his wings (I assumed that it was to show that he was pissed). His visor was no longer gold either. It was also that shade of red. Metalix's spines grew and spikes formed on his tail and wings.

"Now you see, you fools," the dragon began. "My design truly is flawless! There is no hope!"

"We may not have that sort of power," Sonic murmured. Then, he yelled, "But we have the power of teamwork!"

"As cheesy as that sounded, he's right!" Knuckles spoke up.

"You're still outnumbered!" I declared. "Now, it's eleven against one!" Then, I turned to everyone else, who were eager to kick Metalix's ass one more time. "Who's with me?"

Everyone cheered and Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles and I held out our hands and everyone else followed. Because they weren't familiar to Chaos energy yet, instead of transforming, white energy spheres surrounded them, though they gained some extra speed and power. Well, Charmy still couldn't look at Sonic or Shadow, so Eggman reluctantly gave his sunglasses to the bee. We all then took off and charged at Metalix for the real final battle.

Well, we had to wait for Eggman, who still couldn't reach high enough before crashing down.

"Fatass," I heard Shadow mumble.

"I'll take my Eggmobile," the doctor grumbled.

After climbing on, we took off and began the real final battle.

To start the fight, Metalix breathed his trademark purple beam. We all managed to dodge it in time. However, we couldn't find the robotic dragon anywhere. Then, he reappeared right behind Eggman. Before he could swipe him down with his wings, I shot a Booming Bolt Ball at him, thinking it would stun him, like last time. The energy ball entered Metalix's chest, like it did previously. However, the robot folded his wings in front of him and released an explosion of electricity. We tried to move in for our next attack, but we couldn't. We were paralyzed.

"Damn! Metalix must have amplified the electricity's power!" I shouted to everyone as the robot began to charge another beam.

"How are we supposed to get outta this situation?" Vector asked. "I'm such a huge target, so he'll probably go for me first!"

"Actually, that would be Eggman," Shadow bluntly replied.

"Shut up!" the doctor snapped.

Before we could react, we were all engulfed in a violet stream of energy. We still couldn't move, so we were battered back and forth, up and down, left and right, side to side. Eventually, Metalix was glowing white and two more of the figures appeared from him! Fortunately, we could move again, so we huddled together and argued over which Metalix was the real one.

"Stop!" Eggman interrupted. "I'll lure the three and scan them. I'll come back and tell you which one's the real one!"

"You sure?" Sonic asked. "I mean, you could get seriously hurt out there."

"Since when did you start giving a crap about Eggman?" Knuckles questioned him.

"He is our worst enemy, but he's the only one that keeps me sane," the hedgehog explained.

"How?" the echidna asked.

"I don't know."

Keeping to his word (wow, really?), Eggman went over to Metalix and his clones. The dragons attacked him, but the doctor dodged them with the vehicle's surprising speed. After he came back to us, we were surrounded by the three Metalix clones. Eggman whispered to us which one was the real one: the one on his right. Shadow told us that he felt the need to stock up on some energy, so he told us that he was gonna use Chaos Control to freeze time, take out all the rings and give them to us in the frozen period of time. That's what he did and all of us felt refreshed.

"I'll take the Chaotix and Rouge and take care of the left one," Knuckles told us. "The fakes will distract us, so don't you think it makes sense?"

"Hey, Knuckie is actually thinking!" Rouge smirked.

"Shut up!" the magenta echidna snapped back. "Now let's go. It shouldn't take too long."

"I'll take the real one with Shadow," Sonic announced to the rest of us.

"Will you be okay?" Amy asked him.

"Of course," he answered with a smile. "And I told you why. C'mon Shadow! Let's kick some ass!" Shadow only grunted as he followed.

"I guess it leaves us four with that one," I told Cream, Amy and Eggman, pointing to the Metalix clone in the middle. "Let's go!"

We dodged the incoming laser and dashed at the Metalix clone to attack. Amy smashed her hammer at the dragon and Eggman shot a laser beam of its own, while Cream just kicked it. The Metalix clone cackled at her and attempted to swing his tail at her. However, I shot a Booming Bolt Ball at it to save the rabbit. While Amy distracted the dragon, Cream and I curled into balls and jumped in the Eggmobile's cannon. Eggman shot us out of it and we dashed through the Metalix clone, destroying it. We turned to our left to see the same thing happen to the other Metalix clone. however, on our right, the battle wasn't looking good for Sonic and Shadow. Knuckles, Rouge and the Chaotix regrouped with us and decided to help the two hedgehogs. They were in pretty bad shape.

"How did he get so strong!" Shadow exclaimed.

"I've told you," Metalix thundered. "My design is flawless."

" Oh yeah? Well, how can you not protect yourselves from the effects of Shadow's Chaos Control?" Sonic questioned him.

"Uhhh... Eggman's upgrade didn't give me that power," the dragon confessed. "But enough of that!" He turned to me and everyone else. "I see you've worked your way around my clones. It won't be that easy from here on out."

The robot crossed his wings in front of him and spread them out, releasing beams of black, red and purple. They were too quick for us to dodge and we were taken with the streams of energy. Unfortunately, they were the machine's more stronger beams, so it took quite a bit longer to recover from them. In fact, being the coward Metalix is, he took advantage of it and combo'd us, making it so it took us even longer to recover, especially for some of the younger ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

Things were looking pretty crappy for us. We were drained of our energy pretty quickly. When we regained mobility, Shadow told us that he would repeat using Chaos Control and spreading our rings to each other to regain our energy. That's the last thing I remember hearing before suddenly feeling fighting fit once again. I turned around to check to see if it was the same for everyone else. Everything looked good so far, but when I got to Eggman, I couldn't find him!

"Uhhh... Guys? Anyone seen Baldy?" I asked everyone. They shook their heads. "Crap," I mumbled.

"Look! There he is!" Rouge shouted, pointing to behind Metalix. "What the hell is he doing there!"

What Eggman did was probably the bravest thing anyone's ever done. He leaped outta the Eggmobile and onto Metalix's head! Vector kept hold of the Eggmobile.

"Now's your chance!" the doctor yelled. "Attack him!"

"Urgh... Get off me, you fatass!" Metalix shouted.

We actually took Egghead's advice (*gasp*) and charged at the robot dragon. It looked like Shadow was gonna land the first strike, but he merely ducked and let Cream and Charmy attack the robot. The two jumped over Shadow and Cream drop kicked Metalix, while Charmy dived down with his stinger. They actually did quite a bit of damage! Anyway, Shadow took his turn and as usual, pummeled the crap outta Metalix. Then, everyone else joined in the fun. After that combo, everyone pulled back when they saw Shadow and I charge our Light Speed Attacks. They didn't have much time, but they managed to get outta the way in time. We released our attacks and circled the dragon so fast that I think we appeared like a rainbow tornado around Metalix.

We closed in on the robot and shot Sonic Winds and Chaos Spears like a machine gun. Some Sonic Waves and beam versions of Chaos Blasts (that's what Shadow told me they were) were thrown into the mix, but overall, Metalix was getting owned! He held up his wings to block our attacks, but failed. While we were surrounding the robot in super speed, Eggman was thrown off Metalix by the wind produced. We couldn't bother to use anymore of the attacks mentioned when we were super close to the mechanical dragon and axe kicked Metalix down to the ground. When Shadow and I looked up, I was relieved to see Eggman on his Eggmobile. I looked at Vector and he gave a thumbs up.

If you think Metalix was gonna let us get away that easily, you're wrong! From below us, a gigantic lilac laser took us all down. It was so powerful that the only ones that survived were Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and me. Everyone else was on the ground, unconscious. We were pissed at Metalix, especially for knocking down Rouge, Cream and Amy.

"Now that I have the nuisances out of the way," Metalix began. "It's time for our battle to finish."

Metalix disappeared and the four of us turned around to see the robot there in front of us. The dragon began to raise its tail to swipe it down on us, but Shadow pushed the rest of us outta the way! Immediately afterwards, the hedgehog let off a bright red energy explosion. The smoke cleared away to reveal a red shield around Shadow. He was blocking Metalix's attack!

"Get the others!" Shadow yelled at us as he struggled to hold the barrier against Metalix's tail. "They'll help you with finishing him off!"

"What about you?" Tails asked, worried.

"I'll be fine!" the hedgehog told him. "I won't let a fused faker of the faker get to me! Now go!"

"I'm still right here," I sighed. "You don't have to call me 'faker' anymore."

"Just shut up and let's go!" Knux yelled.

Hesitantly, I followed Tails and Knux to recover the others. After putting out our hands to them and giving them the rings to sustain their barriers, we watched Shadow's red shield have a small crack appear on it. We all rushed to his aid, but it was too late. Metalix' tail slammed down on Shadow so hard that he reverted back to his normal form. While everyone else was holding Metalix down for me, I rushed to Shadow and caught him just before he sank to the sea.

"You really gotta stop doing that," Shadow sighed.

"And leave a friend to drown? Hell no!"

"No. It's not that. It's supporting the gay rumors."

"What's wrong with being gay?"

"Hah. So you are g-"

"Shut up and transform!" I interrupted the black hedgehog before I held out my hand to him. He did the same and he transformed back into his Super form. That wasn't enough. We still held out our hands to each other until the lemon yellow fur changed into a flashing rainbow.

Shadow used Chaos Control and before I knew it, he told me that he went to get his rings and was ready to go. We dashed towards Metalix and began to kick some ass.

The robot knew what we were doing the moment we made a full circle around him, so he spread his wings out to force us outta the battlefield. We recovered right away and continued to fight.

Eventually, Vector attempted to bite Metalix's tail off. After his jaws pierced through the metal, the robot began to shake Vector off. This was our chance to finish the robot off. Well, Espio and Charmy tried to pull Vector off because of his recent dentist's appointment, but everyone (except Tails, Knux, Shadow and me, who pulled back to charge our attacks) played Pong with Metalix as the ball. The dragon had enough and released a jet black explosion that engulfed nearly everyone. Once again, they fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Damn it!" Charmy yelled as he was hit with the explosion. "We just came back!"

Metalix turned to the four of us and violet energy surrounded his chest. At the same time he released possibly the biggest of his purple lasers, I released my Hyper Sonic Wind (or as Shadow calls it, my Hyper 'Chaos' Wind (why? I don't know)), while Tails released his Booming Bolt Ball, Knux used his Concentrated Inferno and Shadow launched his beamed Hyper Chaos Blast. A beam struggle occurred and would determine the fate of Mobius. Wow, that sounded less cheesy in my mind. At first, our energy balls and beams pushed ahead, but Metalix took the upper hand away from us by launching black beams from his wings. How he does it still baffles me to this day.

Anyway, it seemed like the end because of that cheat. The extra beams were that powerful! I turned to everyone and I knew that they thought I could do it. I couldn't let down my friends, so I pushed my Hyper Sonic Wind to its limits. Suddenly, my team's rainbow auras flashed its colors a lot quicker and grew bigger. I turned to see Amy offer all the rings that were left. The rings floated to us and disappeared inside of us. We now had a lot more power to spare. I turned to Tails, Knux and Shadow, who returned my nod with their own, and pushed all of our attacks further than their limits.

"No! How could this be? Hahahahaha... You may have won this round, but mark my words Sonic the Hedgehog, I'll be back, as I always have!"

The beams and balls (wow, great choice of words) collided with Metalix's body and a bright white explosion engulfed his entire body and even caught us.

We were sent crashing to the ground, losing our powered up forms. The last thing I remember before everything went black was that Metalix was nowhere to be seen. We had finally destroyed him once and for all, but this time, it was real.

When I woke up, I turned to see everyone surrounding me, Tails, Knux and Shadow, Angel Island back above the sea where it belongs and the Master Emerald in all its green glory. They all celebrated and those with girlfriends were dragged outta the crowd to kiss them. That included me and Amy.

"Well everyone. it was a satisfying experience kicking Metalix's ass," I announced.

"That's my line," Shadow grunted.

"At least we all feel the same, right?" Tails reminded him.

"Yeah! So stop whining and celebrate!" Knux added.

Before all of us turned away to head for home, we saw a a blue figure crash in the middle of all of us. it was Metalix! Nearly everyone gasped and Tails, Knux, Shadow and I weren't in a good enough condition to kick his ass.

"I will..." the robot began before glowing white. "I will... I will..." it kept repeating before being completely engulfed in the white light. Then, it split into two hedgehogs: one taller and one smaller.

"Anytime you guys want a rematch, just let me know," I reminded them. I turned away and waited for Shadow to take out his fake emerald. "Aren't you coming with us?" I asked Eggman because he walked away from us and to Mecha and Metal Sonic.

"I have something to take care of," the egg told me. "Off you go."

Shadow looked at the fake emerald's charge meter and announced, "This thing has enough energy to warp everyone, but only to Central City." We nodded.

Then, Shadow said the magic words and we headed for home.

* * *

><p>Okay, I won't lie. The NEXT chapters will be the ending in different characters' perspectives. Each chapter will be a different couple of characters' POVs and they'll be short, like my older stories.<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	20. Team Chaotix's Ending

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Fourth Couple In This Story?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Espio's POV<strong>

After Sonic gave us all a corny speech on how teamwork prevailed and how he could rely on all of us next time, Charmy, Vector and I returned to our detective agency base. There, we saw Cream's mom, who looked very worried. Of course, Vector's eyes changed into hearts and he grabbed our arms and ran to her and asked her what was wrong.

"Have you seen my daughter anywhere?" Vanila asked us. Tails said that she would be gone for a while, but it's been far too long since then. I'm really worried for her."

"Don't sweat it ma'am," Charmy told her casually. "She's with her new boyfriend, Tails, at Emerald Town.

"Charmy! You promised not to tell anyone!" Vector scolded the bee.

I ignored the usual argument those idiots were having, stepped towards Cream's mom and explained to her the reason for having being gone for so long. She thanked me, but Vector stepped in and tried to steal my credit. Believe it or not, it actually worked! If that wasn't enough, the rabbit actually asked him to join her for lunch! I face palmed when Vector said yes because I just wanted to sleep. Of course, Vector went on some lecture about treating a girl right and putting her desires before your own, blah, blah blah. I sighed and decided to make the best of it.

We walked into our base to get ready for lunch with Vanilla when it was only sunrise. I guess love can take a man so far... After having to try on some very uncomfortable suits, Charmy and I were allowed to relax for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Charmy's POV<strong>

I won't go into much detail about the lunch we had with Cream's mom. The food was great, but I was really bored! Why did Vector have to make us wear those suits? To make us look 'formal,' or something? it's just lunch!

Anyway, after munching down my last bit of dessert, I decided to bug everyone by just poking them over and over. I know Vector has a REALLY bad temper when the time's right, so I wanted to show it to Cream's mom.

But guess what happened?

Seriously. I want you to take a guess.

He managed to hold his anger throughout his 'date!'

_Damn it! _I thought as we left the house after the whole thing ended. _Well, there goes my plan._

When we returned to our base, we were taken down by a crap load of mail! We didn't think it would be this possible, but we opened them anyway to see help messages! However, there was one message that stuck out from the others: the one with a Sonic sticker on it.

Vector opened it and read out loud, "We have heard of your exploits to save Mobius. We, the government, have alerted everyone that they can now trust you and forgive you for your accident from before. On behalf of all of Central City, we hope that you will come back to us and assist us in times of need." Then, Vector grinned. "We're back, baby!" he yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Vector's POV<strong>

As the days went by, the team and I have gotten a lot more requests for detective work than ever before. We've managed to solve all sorts of mysteries together, but there was one case that I thought I would never be able to solve: where a computer room was. I've wanted one ever since I was a little hatchling (a baby crocodile) and now that I'm old enough, I decided to find one and own it.

I've searched day and night for it in all of my free time, but I never did. Espio told me to let it come to me and not rush to it. In other words, I would find it when I would find it. Espio's usually a quiet guy, but he does give useful advice. Because of him, I've stopped spending my free time on finding the computer room and instead used it to hang out with Vanilla more often!

In case you didn't know, I've loved her ever since I first saw her two years ago. I won't go into much detail about our meeting, but it was uh... awkward to say the least.

Anyway, now that Mobius was at peace, I figured that it was the right time to tell Vanilla how I felt for her. The team and I knew of Tails' dilemma in the past and how he overcame it, so I asked the fox for advice on how to ask Vanilla out.

"Should I just be myself?" I asked him.

"Well, if I've learnt anything from Sonic, the advice 'be yourself' is kinda corny," Tails told me. "Instead, Sonic told me to be my BEST self. That means being myself, but without any of the negative stuff about me that anyone will use to describe me."

"So, instead of being shy about it (which is negative), I should be confident (which is positive) when I tell Vanilla how I feel, right?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," I said before seeing Vanilla walk by. "I-I gotta go."

"Good luck," Tails wished out loud, giving me a thumbs up.

I followed Tails' advice and stated the facts to my crush right after clearing my throat. She was hesitant at first, but then, she accepted my offer to be my girlfriend. At the same time, she told me that she loved me the same way I loved her. I was never so happy with my life! Vanilla and I leaned towards each other to kiss. We were about to experience the greatest moment of our lives, but...

We stopped.

"Do you think that we're... going too far with this?" Vanilla asked me.

"Well, what do you think?" I replied.

The rabbit took a second to think before answering, "well, if my daughter can do it, then why can't I?"

I blushed pretty badly, but I shrugged it off and pressed my lips against hers. We held it for about ten seconds, but we loved every one of hem. We broke away from each other and just stared at the wonderful scenery.

We were happy that we were finally together.

* * *

><p>My cousins are coming over and will hog my computer tomorrow, so starting Monday, I'll try and upload one ending a day.<p>

In other news, I really think 'be yourself' is poor advice. What if 'yourself' is a douche? As Tails said in this chapter, be your BEST self (yourself, but without the negatives people will use to describe you).

Okay, okay. I Googled 'don't be yourself' and clicked the first link, but I think the lesson's true.

But I want to know what you guys think. Leave a review stating your opinion on 'be yourself.'

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	21. Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow's Ending

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Lesson On Courtesy? What For?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge's POV<strong>

I didn't know what to do after Sonic let us all go. There was nothing to do without Knuckie and he just went back to his place. After sneaking behind and joining him during his daily routine, I realized that Knuckles really needs to be more polite. I was up all night tossing and turning about what to do the next day. Eventually, I had an idea. However, I needed Knuckles and another certain someone in order to fully enjoy it. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to call that certain someone. You could say that we had a sibling bond with each other, so I thought he would be glad to join me tommorow.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked in his dark voice. "Don't you realize it's two in the morning?"

"I just wanted to ask you something," I told him.

After explaining everything, he remained silent. I called for him, but there was no response.

"That's the dumbest idea ever!" Shadow shouted. "If you're gonna teach Knuckles how to be more 'polite,' why do you have to get me involved? Why couldn't you get Cream instead?"

"I'm sure that she's going out with Tails tomorrow," I smiled. "Tell you what. I'll get you some Sweet and Salty Nut Bars if you help me tomorrow."

"What time do we meet?" was the black hedgehog's quick reply.

"Uhhh... Let's say... Nine o'clock."

"Fine. But you better give me the S&S Nut Bars first."

"You better go along with the plan after."

"Fine. Now let me sleep. I was having a great dream."

"Is it about Maria again?" I asked Shadow.

"Shut up!" he snapped back. "Go back to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's POV<strong>

I really don't know why I agreed to Rouge's plan. I only did it for the S&S Nut Bars. I woke up, dreading the day ahead, and immediately got a phone call. It was from that bat girl!

"Shadow! When are you gonna get here?" Rouge asked me. "It's 8:55!"

"Shut up! I'm getting ready!" I snapped back. "I wouldn't have to shout if you didn't set an early time!"

"Look. As Knuckles' new girlfriend, I feel that I should teach him this stuff as soon as possible if he's gonna make a good impression," Rouge explained. "Just be here now."

"Fine."

I arrived at Rouge's floor of the apartment to see Knuckles and Rouge arguing, as expected. As soon as the bat noticed me, she stopped their dispute and handed me the sack of S&S Nut Bars. The, she turned to her new boyfriend and lectured him about about manners or some crap like that. I just rested my elbow on the chair while resting my head on my hand. As soon as I heard Rouge call my name, I jumped outta my seat.

"Let's demonstrate what I've told Knuckie so far," she said.

I groaned and knew that this would be a long day. As soon as I was done, it was the echidna's turn to fail. Well, the result surprised me. He actually passed that first test pretty easily. But it was only the first test. I smirked, knowing that it would get harder and harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles' POV<strong>

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to pass all those tests Rouge set up. After sending Shadow out because his work was done, the bat turned to me.

"Do you wanna know why I decided to do all of this?" she asked me.

"Why?"

"Well, being a jewel thief, I have many gems that are worth a lot," Rouge explained. "And there's this five star restaurant in Emerald Town that I really wanna eat in."

"And you wanted to take me, but you weren't sure whether I was up for it, so you set this whole thing up," I finished.

"Yeah."

"You didn't have to do this," I told the bat. "If it makes you happy, I would try my hardest for you to be polite."

"Really?"

"Really. Besides, didn't you say that i was cute when I was mad?" I thought I took it too far.

"Nope," Rouge lied.

I played along and yelled, "What do you mean 'nope!' You said so!"

The bat just laughed and from there, we joked around with each other. Surprised that they were just jokes? Well, we weren't. we ended the play argument with a passionate kiss that lasted a minute. It would've been two if my stomach didn't growl.

"I think we should head for that five star restaurant I was talking about now," she laughed.

"Yeah. I think we should," I repeated.

After Rouge gathered her payment, we headed for said building and enjoyed ourselves. The waiter was pretty stunned when he received his payment, but there was actually enough change for Rouge to take. She gladly did so and we just hung out at my place.

We didn't think anything could ruin our day, but something came up that did. three silhouettes flew by the open window and we turned to see three Tails Dolls! They apparently wouldn't accept the fact that their leader got their ass kicked. Rouge and I smirked at each other and prepared for battle.

Well, it was more of a beating.

* * *

><p>Rushed? Well, to be honest, I wanted to change my idea for this ending and I think this is better. Also, I just wasn't in the mood because of my family.<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	22. Tails and Cream's Ending

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Best Day Ever<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cream's POV<strong>

We made it back to Central City and the sky began to brighten up. We all smiled as the sun began to rise.

"This is what we all worked for," Sonic announced. "A bright future."

"That's cheesy," Knuckles replied. "But, you're right."

"Do you think someone worse than Metalix will come?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Who knows?" he answered. "But as long as we all band together as a team, nothing will stop us!" We all cheered after that statement. "For now," Sonic began. "Let's just kick back and relax."

Immediately afterwards, everyone split up and made their separate ways. As for me and Tails, we just stood next to each other for a while.

"So... Wanna come with me to the lab?" Tails asked me, breaking the silence.

"Of course," I smiled.

Then the fox took my hand and we made our way to Emerald Town, where Tails' lab was. It was a really good morning. Tails continued to invent his crazy gadgets and I assisted him along the way. As long as I was with him, nothing could go wrong. In fact, one moment made the day even better than it already was. I was reaching out for a wrench to give to tails, but he was reaching for that exact same tool. Our hands touched, but we didn't pull them away. Instead, we embraced each other's hands and pulled ourselves towards each other. We smiled at each other before pressing our lips together. I felt slightly dirty for all the times we've kissed because we were so young, but we couldn't help it. Reluctantly, we broke apart and we continued to work.

At around noon, I heard the sound of Tails' stomach rumble. Afterwards, my stomach did the same. We both smiled at each other.

"I guess both of us could use some lunch, right?" Tails laughed.

"Of course," I replied. "Let's head over to your house and I'll prepare lunch."

The two of us put down our tools and headed for Tails' house, which was shared with Sonic because of their relationship with each other. I've been slightly jealous of Sonic for a long time because he's always hanging out with Tails. I know that I have Amy, but I love Tails as more than a friend. Anyway, we entered the house and we made our way to the kitchen, which stored a wide variety of foods, ingredients and spices. I stared at the room in awe because it was a surprise to find Sonic and Tails' kitchen like this. They don't cook much. Well, that;'s what I thought until Tails revealed the truth.

"I actually do the cooking around the house," he told me. "You could say that I was influenced by my love for you to do so. When we're older, I don't want you to exhaust yourself with all the hard work."

"What are you trying to imply?" I asked him.

"You'll see," he smiled. Then, he turned to his cookbook and opened it. "What should we make?"

We talked about it for about five minutes until I remembered the new spaghetti recipe Amy showed me on the Internet and we were eager to try it out. Together, the two of us prepared it and ate it. It was yummy!

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' POV<strong>

My stomach rumbled again, but this time, it wasn't a good sign.

"Uhhh... Cream... I kinda have to take a cr- I mean, go to the bathroom. You can watch some TV while you wait for me."

"Okay," the bunny grinned. "I'd wait all day for you."

I took my phone with me to the bathroom because I might miss a call for taking a crap. Sure enough, my phone rang. I reached out for it and saw that Cream's mom called me. She asked me if Cream was with me and I said yes. I was afraid that Vanilla was gonna make me send Cream home, but the elder rabbit was going to the mall to pick up some stuff for her daughter, so she asked me to take good care of her. I nodded. After Vanilla hung up, my phone rang again. I found that someone sent me a text message. it was from Cream! She asked me who called me. I told her the story and she sent me a text message saying that she was glad that the day wasn't ruined my a parent's order.

After I came out of the bathroom, I continued to share the day with Cream. We watched a funny movie and shared some stories inside the house. It was all in good fun, but Cream felt that we should head outside for a while. I agreed with her suggestion. I locked the door behind me and we headed for Emerald Beach. We did nothing in particular. We just sat on the chairs and talked about other stuff, like where Gemerl went. After a few hours of traveling around Emerald Town and having fun, I looked up to see the sky turn orange. The sun was beginning to set.

"It's getting pretty late," Cream stated. "I-I should be heading home now."

"I'll come with you," I told her. "Who knows what could happen?"

I accompanied Cream to her place, while talking about our new relationship.

"You were awesome in that battle," Cream told me.

"Really? Thanks," I smiled. "You weren't too bad yourself."

"I'm sure you're just saying it to be nice," the rabbit sighed. "I'm never gonna be as fast as Sonic, as strong as Knuckles or as smart as you."

"I'm telling the truth," I reassured her. "You did your best out there. You may not be as fast, strong or smart as the others, but you're the nicest girl I've ever met. You could say that it's one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

After a brief pause, Cream finally replied, "Oh Tails. You always knew what to say. You're so sweet."

"Not as sweet as you." After another pause between the conversation, I said, "This has been the best day ever."

"Why?" Cream asked.

"I spent it with you," I whispered in her ear.

She blushed, but it wore off quicker than usual. Cream grew a smile on her face and leaned towards me. I did the same, but a voice that called for us ruined the whole moment.

After being allowed to have dinner at Cream's place, I was invited to spend the night there and I have to say. It sure was a nice way to end the day.

As I tucked myself in for bed time, I noticed a particularly cleaner shape on the wall than most of the wall itself. Cream turned to me, then turned to the shape.

"That's where Gemerl's always slept," the rabbit told me. "I wish he would come back to us."

"I'm sure he will," I reassured her. "And even if he doesn't, you still have me, right?"

* * *

><p>Two more endings to go. One for Sonic and Amy and the final one for Eggman. Why did I save the fatass for last? You'll see.<p>

This story's been pretty fun to write and I feel bad that I have to end it (especially since school's starting where I live soon). That's why I have a sequel in mind. I've mentioned so in the early chapters of this story, but trust me. One of my ideas does NOT follow the same concept as this story.

The sequel won't be my next project. I have a story on the Mario section that I'm busy with, so expect the sequel to Metal Sonic's Rebellion to be out somewhere in 2012...

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	23. Sonic and Amy's Ending

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>Before I begin, I'd like to thank Megan the Hedgehog15 for adding this story to her favorites.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Not As Good Of A Day<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

"So Sonic. What do you wanna do now?" I asked him after everyone else returned to their homes to make up for lost free time.

"Hmmm... I dunno," my boyfriend replied. "Your place?"

"Okay," I smiled.

Sonic took my hand and we made our way to my apartment. After meeting up with Cream's mom and talking with her for a few minutes, we climbed up the stairs and entered my floor of the apartment. Sonic just sat on the couch watching TV while I made my way to the kitchen to make some breakfast. After all, it was a new day. Anyway, what I brought to the living room was Sonic's favorite! Chili dogs! Even though I didn't like them at first, dating Sonic over the last two years made me warm up to the food. We happily enjoyed the chili dogs and I picked up the plate and placed it in the sink to wash. However, as I was about to turn on the tap, Sonic grabbed my hand.

"I'll clean up," he announced. "You worked your ass off making us the chili dogs, so I think I should return the favor."

"You'll get your turn soon Sonic," I replied. "I like doing all of this for you."

"It's okay," the blue hedgehog reassured me, lightly shoving me to the side. "I got this."

To be honest, I was amazed that he would save some of my work from me. Well, at the back of my mind, I was thinking that it was expected of him to do so, being that Sonic is now my boyfriend. Anyway, after washing and drying the dishes, he asked if i wanted to walk with him through the park. Of course, I said yes. However, as Sonic went through his bag, he told me that he found something that he shouldn't have.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"This," he told me, showing Shadow's fake Chaos Emerald! "Oh well, I'm sure he won't mind if I return it to him tomorrow."

"Don't you think he'll get pissed?" I asked Sonic.

"I'm sure he'll be cool about it." Just then, Sonic's phone rang. He answered it casually, but what I heard through the phone was not very pleasant.

"You **f**iretr**ucking** idiot! You stole my fake emerald!"

"What? It was your fault you left it in my bag!" Sonic stated. "Look, I'm spending the day with Amy, so I'll give it back to you tomorrow, okay?"

"No!" Shadow shouted. "I want it back now!"

"Sorry," my boyfriend said sarcastically. "I'm busy." Then, he hung up on Shadow.

Just afterwards, my own phone rang. I answered it to hear a very angry voice. I then passed my phone for Sonic because the voice wanted to speak with him.

"If I don't get my fake emerald back by three in the afternoon, I'm gonna have to reveal that embarrassing picture of you from the Christmas party," Shadow said slyly.

"C'mon!" Sonic whined. "Don't do that!" Then, he took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll give it to you at six."

"Three," Shadow snapped back.

"Five."

"Three."

"Four."

"Three."

"Three."

"Got you!" Shadow declared. "I'll see you at three."

"Damn it!" Sonic shouted. "Grrr... Fine!" Then, he hung up on Shadow and gave the phone back to me. "Should we go now?" he asked me after taking a deep breath."

"Sure," I smiled. _Boys... They can be so silly sometimes... _was what was really on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

After that little embarrassing dispute, I enjoyed my walk with Amy. We talked about loads of stuff and told each other little riddles. Eventually, our stomachs rumbled and we both chuckled. We knew it was time to eat again, so we returned to Amy's floor of her apartment and the two of us prepared some lunch. my girlfriend recently found a new spaghetti recipe on the Internet, so we decided to try it out. It was great! However, my stomach still rumbled after finishing my share of the food. I went through the freezer and found a tub of ice cream.

"Want some?" I asked Amy, showing the container of yellow vanilla ice cream.

"Uhhh... Okay," she answered.

I got out two cups (one blue and one pink) and scoped the dessert in them and gave the pink cup to Amy, leaving the blue one for myself. After a slight brain freeze, we discussed what happened in the final battle. Compliments were traded across the room and after getting to the end, I turned on the TV to watch some more comedies with my girlfriend.

"Do you think Eggman will go back to his evil ways now that Metal and Mecha Sonic have been defeated?" she asked me over the advertisements.

"Who knows?" I answered. "But if he does, I'll stop him, like I always have!"

"You can count on me," Amy declared.

"Of course I can," I responded. "As corny as this sounds, you could say that our love makes us stronger."

"Well, at least you're aware of how corny you can be," I heard the pink hedgehog mumble.

A few hours had passed since then and I decided to check the time on my phone. The result stunned me.

"Oh crap," I whispered.

"What?" Amy asked.

Look at the time," I told her, showing the phone that displayed the time to her. It read 15:01.

"Oh no," Amy gasped. "It must have been my fault, right?"

"Don't worry about it. It isn't because of you," I said. "It was all me. I should've paid attention to the time."

"Well, it's only been a minute now," Amy told me. "I'm sure Shadow will allow a five minute leeway."

Just then, my phone rang again. I reluctantly picked it up and heard a dark voice say, "Time's up."

Afterwards, Amy and I heard the doorbell ring. The pink hedgehog slowly walked up to it and opened it even slower. The figure that was in front of her had a red body, black shoulders and feet and a yellow head and wrists. We could tell who it was because of the symbol on his left shoulder. We met him back in another mission against Eggman.

"Omega? What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Shadow has asked me to deliver this to you," the robot said, showing Amy a letter. "Shadow thinks you will find it very amusing," Omega told her before marching away.

I leaned towards the message and read out loud, "Inside is a photo of Sonic. Share it with the rest of the crew. PS: If the faker is reading this, consider this a punishment."

Of course Amy opened it. I tried to stop her from looking at the picture, but a threat with her hammer was enough for me to back down. Amy couldn't help but laugh from what she saw. Then, she turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

* * *

><p>No, Sonic Heroes isn't canon with my story, so I had to change Omega's debut accordingly. Anyway...<p>

Well. One more chapter to go, then the credits. These two months have flown by. I'm sad to end this story, but it's every author's duty to finish their stories.

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	24. Dr Eggman's Ending

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p><strong>The New Plan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eggman's POV<strong>

After watching everyone warp away with Shadow's Chaos Control, I looked down on my two traitors. I shook my head as I dunked them in my Eggmobile to take back to the Egg Carrier.

_How could my upgrade have malfunctioned? _I thought to myself. _I looked at all of the bugs and everything!_

I made it back to my mechanical ship to scan Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic for bugs that may have gotten in them. After hours of checking all the fine details, I found nothing wrong with the two robots! I sighed and decided to have a lunch break. However, in the kitchen was a figure that had fin like objects attached to his arms, legs and head. I knew who he was because of the horn that the fins on his head came out of.

"You..." I growled. "So you came to stop one of my plans again, have you? Well too bad, you hunk of junk! I've had a very tiring few days, so you should give me a break!"

"Au contraire doctor," the robot replied in its surprisingly dark voice, shaking his head. "As a matter of fact, I've had a change of heart."

"You? Defecting back to my side?" I sneered. "Hah! Gemerl, you were always such a stupid robot! Why not go back to Sonic and his friends and frolic in the flowers or something?"

I went to the fridge and opened it to find what I wanted. I took it out and closed the fridge before putting the food in the microwave. I turned around to see the black and yellow robot still there.

"I speak the truth doctor," he merely claimed calmly. "I have been reprogrammed for a second time to hate that hedgehog."

"And who could possibly do that, besides me or Tails?" I retorted.

"Me," a mysterious voice answered.

Behind Gemerl, I saw a silhouette of someone who looked a lot like me, but not as handsome. When the figure walked into the light of the kitchen, he revealed his attire, which was a red jumpsuit with black and yellow jacket over it. His shoes were also black and yellow and the 'clone' wore blue sunglasses, along with visor like goggles to cover his bald head.

"You..." I grumbled. "You helped me fight Sonic and his crew, along with a white hedgehog and purple cat, didn't you Nega?"

"So you remember me," my clone declared. "I, the great Dr Eggman Nega, wish to be of your assistance in conquering the world once again."

"What does it matter to you?" I asked him.

"I'm aware that my two greatest enemies have decided to live here on Mobius. I did not wish to let them get away from me that easily, so I abandoned my home planet, came to Mobius, snatched Gemerl and reprogrammed him to be against Sonic and his friends."

"However, I felt the need to have a minion to help me serve Eggman Nega," Gemerl continued. "So I took your upgrade to Metal Sonic, tweaked it slightly and that's how your story of calling a truce with Sonic began."

"So you were sabotaging my plans!" I called out.

"Do calm down," Nega ordered. "After all, it was a mere experiment for his perfect subordinate. Anyway, both of our greatest enemies are in the same world. It would only be logical if we work together and destroy them once and for all. What say you? We defeat our enemies and finally take over the world! It's win win!"

I took a moment to think about it while eating my lunch. Nega merely helped himself to something in the fridge while we discussed the matter over lunch. Eventually, I accepted his offer to take over Mobius together.

"This will finally be our greatest triumph," Nega announced.

"Indeed," I agreed.

We shared an evil laugh and began to work on a plan to defeat our enemies.

Today was a great change to my life.

* * *

><p>Well, I'm sad to say that this is the end to Metal Sonic's Rebellion.<p>

Thank you all who read this story. A select few authors to thank will be mentioned in the upcoming credits.

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	25. Credits? What Credits?

**~Written By~**

UpbeatButNegative

* * *

><p><strong>~Edited By~<strong>

UpbeatButNegative

* * *

><p><strong>~Uploaded By~<strong>

UpbeatButNegative

* * *

><p><strong>~Added To Story Alerts By~<strong>

rachefoz

The DragonLord2912

TheBlueAlienRobotZombie

* * *

><p><strong>~Added To Favorites By~<strong>

rachefoz

The DragonLord 2912

Sugar Baby Cresselia

Megan the Hedgehog15

creamstar06

* * *

><p><strong>~Cast (all owned by Sega)~<strong>

Sonic and his friends as themselves

Eggman and Nega as themselves

The robots and/or clones as themselves

* * *

><p><strong>~Inspiration~<strong>

My own ideas

* * *

><p><strong>~Final Thoughts~<strong>

Those two months were worth it!

* * *

><p>~This has been UpbeatButNegative, signing out. I'll see you whenever~<p> 


End file.
